Not Your Average Fairy Tail
by GhostWriterX7
Summary: What do you get when you combined two thieving brothers, two magicians and one girl with more secrets then the Guardians? Answer one awesome kick but story. The moon has chosen these five to become the Mortal Guardians and to help the Guardians defeat Pitch as well as a new enemy, but one will betray them. Our world and the Guardians world co-exist both movie and books. Enjoy. :)
1. Prologue: Death and Life

Every story has a beginning. Every thought gives an idea.

Every Question has an answer; you just have to find it.

Prologue: Death and Life

A young boy ran across the clouds. Yes the clouds. This may seem a bit unusual but if you knew who the boy was and what he was capable of it was not that unusual for him. The boy who was really not that young with an appears that would place his physical age at around the age of seventeen but in reality the time he had spent living was longer than five thousand years. The boy did not know for sure how long he had been living his life but he knew that he had been around for a very long time.

The boy was not very tall he was fairly tall but not one in comparison to other seventeen year olds and was very skinny as in he should be blown away by the wind skinny. His light green eyes sparkled with amusement and joy as he ran over the cloud his white starlight hair blew in the wind blowing the lose flying strands of his hair back.

The boy then jumped off of the cloud that he was currently running on and did a summersault in the air before flying down to the little grove of trees that he had spotted down below him. Clouds were fun to play on and everything but trees provide more of a challenge to the boy. The boy landed with ease on one of the trees that was closes to a clearing. Up on closer examination the boy realized that the clearing that he landed beside was not a clearing at all but a very wide road.

The boy tilted his head and studied the road curiously. What were the mortals calling roads like this now a days? A car zoomed right past him. Oh yes High Ways. He decided to stay up in the tree. The technology of the mortals never ceased to fasten him. They were even more fascinating than anything magical that he had experienced in his long life.

The boy noted that there seemed to be far less cars passing him then on the other days that he had stopped by a High Way and he enjoyed the long silence between the passing cars. Then the boy heard something that was most disturbing to him.

At first it sounded like any normal car coming to pass by the tree that the boy had perched in but it ended much differently with the sound of shattering glass and crunching metal.

The boy quickly turned his head to see that one car had hit another. The driver of the first car however did not stop after hitting the second and kept on driving forward sending the second car into a barrel roll off of the road but it did not stop there it continued to push the car through the ditch on to the other road were a third car came and hit the second one head on.

Finally after a few more pushes all three cars came to a stop.

The boy just stayed in his tree unable to move. What he had just witnessed was defiantly the worst thing that he had ever seen which was saying a lot considering that he had seen a lot of bad things in his long life.

After what seemed like hours of standing there looking onto the wreckage when really it was about ten minutes or so he finally flew out of his tree and towards the three wrecked cars.

He first stopped at the car that originally caused the accident. Something that looked like a white pillow filled the front of the car. He saw the male driver in the front seat mone and move his head slightly. Luckily he was the only person in the car.

The boy then moved on to the second car that was hit in the accident. The car was tipped over on its side all of the windows in the car was smashed with the roof caved in. The boy moved on to the driver's side door and looked through the window. What he saw was defiantly the second worst thing that he had seen that day and possibly in his life.

Immediately looking through the window he saw the bodies of two people one was in the driver's seat and the other was in the seat behind. The boy looked down and closed his eyes mourning the death of the two. He had seen more than enough dead to tell just by looking at them that they were dead. When he opened his eyes he saw something else that made his heart break. It was another body.

This one was of a girl, a young woman to be more exact. She had been sting in the front set passenger's side, the side that was currently on the ground. The boy could see a pool of blood collecting under the girls head staining her light brown hair that was done up in a braided half ponytail with a silver ribbon braded though it. She wore a light blue sweater that was zipped up blood stains scattered around it including one that was right about were her heart was and another that was on her right shoulder. Around her waist she wore a silver skirt that shimmered it the little light that was there over her skinny jeans. Around her neck she wore a necklace. The necklace appeared not to be anything to special it was a silver spiral cage that held a white semi clear stone.

The boy took a long look at her face. Her eyes were closed and her skin was pail. Her glasses hung off of her face at an odd angle. If the boy did not know any better he would have assumed that she was just sleeping.

The boy flew through the broken window and landed besides the body of the girl. Ever so gently he gathered her cold body up in his arms. He could feel the tears start to form in his eyes as he cradled the girl against his body.

He felt a sadness that he had not felt for a very long time. Not since the girl he had loved died. Even though he never knew what the girl had been like he could tell that she was kind hearted and did not deserve to die at such a young age.

He started to stork her hair. He could tell that she had probably been the first to pass probably only seconds after the car had hit them. Looking at the damage the boy assumed that it had hit right where she was sitting. This meant that she did not suffer much. This gave him little comfort.

The boy wished that he had been there for her. To easy her pain just a little like he had done centuries ago for the girl he had loved.

His tears started to fall from his eyes each one rolling down his check and then falling onto the forever sleeping face of the girl before rolling down her check.

The boy looked closely at her face again and tried to place her age. She couldn't be any older that maybe eighteen nineteen at the most still too young to die. He then looked at her closed eyes. He could not help but wonder what colour her eyes had been. Another one of his tears fell and rolled down her check.

The boy then looked up to the sky and he could see the tiny sliver of the moon shining in the pitch black night sky. It was then when the boy did something that he really ever did. Speak.

"MiM old friend," the boy began in a deep voice that did not seem to match his completion. "I know that we have not spoken in a while but I call upon you to help this girl in any way you can. I know you will agree with me when I say that this girl did not deserve to die, not like this and not at this age. Please help her. Please."

The boy looked at the girl and hugged her tight. Another one of his tears rolled down her cheek followed by another and then another after that.

Minutes passed and he was beginning to doubt if the Man in Moon was going to help this girl or not. But he still did not leave the girls side placing his tear stained check against her cold for head. The boy closed his eyes for a moment but when a light appeared in the car he opened them again. A single beam of moonlight shone through the brooked window and he was staring into the face of a moonbeam. The little creature seemed to smile at him as it chirped a greeting in its language a language that the boy understood. The boy then glanced from the moonbeam to the girl silently asking if there was anything that it could do for her. The moon beam just smiled before diving into the girl's abdomen.

The boy looked at the spot that the moon beam had dived into. He noticed now that her whole body seemed to glow with the moonbeams other worldly glow. Slowly he noticed the girl's skin tone start to darken, warmth being brought into formerly cold body. The moonbeam was healing her from the inside out. The boy held the girls now warm hand and stroked her hair. Her spirit was no dote going to feel pain as it entered her and he wanted to eases her suffering even if it was just by a little.

Then the boy felt her body jerk in his arms as she inhaled sharply, her first breath. The boy held her tightly listening to both her breathing and her heart beat. He felt her hand move and squeezed his own. He widened his eyes in surprised but in hind sight he did not know why. He guessed that it was more of the fact that she could touch him that surprised him. Being him he did not get much physical contact with people. Most people just walked through him. Reason? Because he was not believed in by many people. The boy squeezed her hand in return then smiled when he felt her squeeze his.

Her breathing was evening out as her healing was coming to an end. A minute later the moonbeam remerged from the girl. The boy gave a look that asked if she was alright. The moon beam nodded before flying back to the moon. The moonlight in the car also faded as things returned to the way that the boy had found it, except this time the girl was alive.

The boy looked at the girls face and his jaw felled open in surprise. Her face was different from before. It wasn't the fact that it was different that made the boy feel this way but the reason why it was different. One her face there was several white marks that looked like scars. Five white lines decorated her checks. Three on one check and two on the other making it look like she was crying. On her forehead there were several little white special that looked like stars. These markings had been caused by his tears. Personally the boy thought that the girl looked a lot prettier with them but he had no idea on how the girl would react to them.

Then he noticed something else the girl's hair had changed color from a light brown colour to a blood red color. It reminded him of . . . he quickly pushed that thought away.

The boy gently placed the girl in a sitting position agenised one of the seats. He traced the markings on her face with his figures. He pulled his hand away when he heard the girl mone. Her head loped over to one side as another mone escaped her lips.

Slowly her eyes began to open. She blinked a few times her eyes not focusing on anything at first. She looked as if she was waking up from a dream but the boy knew better. Then her eyes seemed to focus on him. He held his breath hoping with all of his heart that she saw him but he knew that she would not. Then her eyes widened as she looked right at him.

"Nightlight," the girl said.

The boy's eyes widened in surprise and he quickly flew off.

"She saw me. She saw me," the boy thought as he flew through the air. "I cannot believe that she saw me! How did she see me? Wait. . ." The boy thought as his excitement from the girl seeing him quickly faded as another question entered his mind. "How did she know my name?"


	2. Chapter 1: Darkness Rising

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that was made by Dreamworks or William Joyce.

Chapter 1: Darkness Rising

A little girl slept in her bed that was covered in stuffed animals. Golden dream sand floated as images of her stuffed animals coming to life danced above her head.

Ever so slowly a shadow creped out from under the girl's bed. Then the shadow started to form into the figure of a man with spikey short black hair and golden eyes. He wore a long black robe that seemed to be made of shadows. The man reached out a boney finger towards the dream sand that danced above the girls head.

"Come on," the man said to himself as his fingers touched the golden swirls as it slowly turned black. "Yes. Yes. Just a little more," the man said as more of the golden sand turned back. Then just when all of the sand was about to turn black a bright golden light flashed making the man back away from the sleeping girl and covered his eyes to protect them from the light. When the light disappeared and the man uncovered his eyes and growled in frustration. There swirling around her head was the golden dream sand. The man growled in frustration again and let out a stream of curses.

This was the third time tonight that he had tried to turn the dream sand into his nightmare sand and failed. Actually he had been trying to do this every night for the two and a half years but no matter how much he tried he just couldn't do it.

"Sandman must have done something to his dream sand to keep me from turning it," the man finally concluded.

"Still failing to turn dream sand into your nightmare sand I see," a voice from the darkness said.

The man wiped around to see another figure lounging around on a rocking chair that was in the darkest corner of the room. The figure looked an awful lot like the man himself. He wore the same kind of dark long cloak as the man did and had the same kind of bone fingers. The only really deferens between the man and the shadowed figure was that the figures hood was pulled up covering his face. In one of his boney hands he held scythe.

"What do you want Grim," the man said to the shadowy figure reviling the figure to be non-other than the Grim Reaper himself. The man was not happy to see another witness his frailer and give the Grim Reaper a dark look.

"I want what you want, Pitch," Grim said getting up from the rocking chair. "To be believed in."

At this the man was now revealed to be Pitch Black the Nightmare King.

"And how do you plan to do that," Pitch said. "The guardians are stronger than ever now especially since The Man in the Moon choses Jack Frost to join their little club, not to mention all of thoughts little believer brats from Jack Frosts ridicules home town and do not even get me started on that ridicules movie that came out two years ago."

"Yes it is surprising how accurate that movie is," Grim replied.

"Don't remind me," Pitch said. He had seen the movie when the curiosity of it had gotten the better of him and he had hated it. The main reason that he had hated it was that it outlined all of his mistakes that he had made. The main one being his decision to through Jack Frost's broken staff into the same crack in the ice that he had knocked Jack Frost into. Then there was the ending of the movie when he got dragged back into his layer by his own nightmares. That was the part of the movie that he hated the most and what made it worse was that kids everywhere would cheer when they saw that. He had to fight off nightmares for weeks after that all by himself.

"I understand," Grim said. "I would feel the same way if every child in the world saw my most crushing defeat in history."

"You're not helping," Pitch said to Grim. "Now why are you here?"

"I have a plan but I need your help," Grim said.

"And what is in it for me?" Pitch asked.

"All the believers that you can imagine," Grim responded.

"Again, how do you plan on doing that?" Pitch asked.

"By starting the apocalypse," Grim said.

"By starting the apocalypse," Pitch questioned. "How will that get us believers?"

"Imagine," Grim stated. "Everyone screaming, running around like a chickens with their heads cut off, the destruction of everything that they hold dear gone. The panic the fear the death everywhere and that is where we come in. Everyone is going to be afraid at what had happened is happening to them and you recreate it every night in their nightmares and I will bring the death that comes during both night and day in turn causing even more fear that you will continue to spread in the nightmares. It would be an all you can eat feast of belief. And the best part is that it can benefit both of us."

Grim finished his little speech with a big smile on his face. Pitch nodded seeing how his idea would get them believers but he also saw a problem with it.

"How are we going to start the apocalypse?" Pitch asked.

"I have heard a rumor of a way on how can start it," Grim started before he was rudely interrupted by one of Pitches meaningless questions.

"A rumor, you're basing your whole plan on a silly rumor that may or may not be true?" Pitch asked.

"Oh come on every spirit knows that you have created planes based on less than that," Grim said with a wave of his hand as if to brush off Pitches meaningless question. Whoever said that there were no stupid questions was completely wrong in his opinion. "Any ways my plan is a little simpler. Rumor has it that in that giant library that the old wizard has in Santoff Claussen there is a book that contains a ritual that will allow us to start the apocalypse."

"And how do you plan to get the book?" Pitch asked. He was not going to aspect anything that Grim had offered until he had heard his whole plan from beginning to end.

"How about we discuss that back at my place the sun will be raising soon and like you I am not a big fan of bright lights," Grim said.

"Agreed," Pitch said as he move away from the sunbeams that were peaking thought the crack in the white curtains that were covering the windows. As they both walked thought the shadow in the darkest corner of the room and walked into Grimm's layer.


	3. Chapter 2: The Northern Bandets

**Merry Christmas to all of you. I only own the OC that are intruded throughout this chapter. **

Chapter 2: The Northern Bandits

All was peaceful all was quiet in the capital city of Russia, Moscow. It was dark out almost midnight. No one was walking on the streets. No car passed by the houses. Not even an animal was out of their slumped. The street lights casted no shadow on any living creature. It seemed like the city itself was sleeping. The full moon shone brightly in the . . . .

We who We who We who.

The sound of sirens filled the air breaking the peaceful slices of the night. Out of the National Russian Museum, the building in which the sirens where coming from, ran ten men.

"Travis, jam the door," one of the man named Tomss who was the leader of the group said to another.

Travis dew an arrow and placed it in his bow. He shot it at the door as it was closing. The arrow jammed the heavy metal door about half way from the ground. Travis then turned around and started to fire arrows off at the security guards as they ran out of the museum and into the court yard. This was to allow his companions a chance to escape. His nine companions all ran out of the door followed by Travis a few seconds later. The arrow that was jammed in the door then brook and the door shut separating the thieves from the guards.

"That will not hold them for long," another man, Robert said.

"Then we better hurry," Tomas replied mounting his brown horse that he had named Buckeye.

Robert placed a crown in the suitcase of his cream coloured horse that he had named Cornpop before mounting him.

"On word and out word my comrades," Tomas shouted. By this time the other eight thieves all mounted their horses and were ready to roll.

The ten of them all raced down the streets of Moscow. The sirens of the Moscow police cars coming closer every second.

Now in a race between a horse and a car a car most likely wins hands down. But the thing is a horse is smaller and more agile then a car so in other words even though the cars were fast the horses were able to go into smaller places that a car could not directly follow and jump over obstacles such as a car itself.

The ten thieves were all able to out run the cars and the police and get to the meeting point.

In truth it was pretty easy getting there considering it was on the other side of the city and every cop in all of Moscow was out looking for them. They had a few trouble spots though.

First it was decided that they would all split up and go in different directions that way minimising the risk of them all being caught especially Robert because if he was caught they would not be able to make the deadline that was set up and they would not get paid.

Robert and Travis both continued straight along the originally chosen rout. They had been planning this heist for weeks now and had thirty different routes planed out on how to get back to the meeting place.

One of the other thieves had to jump a few police cars and a few dozen fences before going back to the road.

Tomas had to go down a back alley and jump a fence scaring a few homeless people that were sleeping in that particular alley.

Travis decided to shoot all of the street lights lining the streets that they rood upon to make it harder for the police to follow them.

All in all everything worked out pretty well and they were only ten minutes late getting back to the meeting place were the other members of their gang were. However when they got there they were met with a little bit of a surprise. Nine out of the ten members that they had left behind were gone the only one that remained was their only female member Micky.

Micky was a fairly tall skinny young women with blood red hair, brownish green eyes and glasses. She was wearing her infamous black jacket and Tomas could see the blue hood of her sweater pecking out from under the hood of her black jacket. He could see that she was wearing her night vision goggles under her blue hood and her binoculars hung from around her neck like a necklaces. She was wearing her compound bow and quiver on her back like a backpack and was sitting on her brown horse named Hanna her purple backpack with the butterfly's on it was tied onto the back of the stale.

When she spotted the group of men, she moved under the street light and stopped waiting for the others. Coming up Tomas thought that Micky looked sad but as he got up beside her he realized that she actually looked mad, the reason that Tomas mistake her mad for sad was because of the makings on her face for tears.

For a reason that no one in the gang knew Micky had these markings on her cheeks that looked like tear tracks and it always made her appear like she was crying even when she was not. There were five in total three on one cheek and two on the other.

"Your late," she said in a ticked of tone. Yes she was defiantly mad.

"Only by ten minutes," Tomas said casually trying to sound like it was no big deal that they were a little late.

"Actually it was eleven minutes and 49 seconds," Micky said. "You are forgetting that our employer was very specific that he wanted this by midnight sharp. We only have fifteen minutes to get there and make the exchange."

"Wow someone around here is being all paranoid," one of the men whispered sarcastically to another member who immediately started to chuckle.

"I saw that," Micky said immediately stopping the chuckling. Another thing about Micky that the others often forgot was the fact that she was deaf. This was why she had both binoculars and night vision goggles so that she would be able to read lips in any kind of situation.

"And for your information I am not being paranoid. You all know that if we do not show up we do not get paid and that is something that none of us can afford to lose," Micky said still in a ticked off tone.

"Sounds like paranoia to me," someone that Micky couldn't see called out and everyone erupted into laughter.

Micky gave a look and if this was some sort of anima movie smoke would be shouting out of her ears.

"Fine then," Micky said. "If you guy are not going to take this serious and come with me then I am going to head over there right now and tell our employer that the you guys were too busy laughing to make the delivery. Then we will not get paid and it would all be your fault."

Micky turned Hanna around and started to trout in the direction that the drop off zone was. Tomas was the first one to realize that Micky was leaving. He immediately stopped his giggling and gallop up to her.

"Micky wait up," he called out and then wondered why he did. Micky was deaf and her back was turned to him there was no way that she could see what he was saying to her. He could not help but feel impressed by the way she handled herself on the horse. When they first met three months ago she didn't know a thing and now she was almost as good as he was, almost.

He caught up to her at the same time as the others realized that their leader had left and then began to follow them.

"So Tomas, you do want to get paid after all," Micky said without turning her head. Tomas felt his jaw drop open in surprise it always fascinate him on how Micky could do that without looking or hearing for that matter. Tomas moved just in front of Micky so that she could see his responds.

"Yah well it would not give us a very good reputation with future clients if we did not make the deadline," Tomas said with his head turned so that he Micky could see his lips.

"So now you care about what our clients think?" Micky said. She was referring to a conversation that she and Tomas had the day before that was basically about how their clients often complained about them not doing things quickly enough or how they did not look or act like professionals. Well when it came to thieves there was no real dress code.

"Just to let you know I did not mean any of that stuff. I was just a little ticked off with everything that has been going on," Tomas said.

"Still you should really watch what you say and who you say it to," Micky said with a-know-it-all attitude. "We would not want any of our clients hearing what we really think of them it would be bad for business."

"Can't argue with you there I have been in too many situations where someone has said something in what they thought to be a privet setting and the next day getting an ear full for expressing their own opinions," Tomas said.

"Then you should know by now to bight your tong and to keep your own opinions to yourself," Micky commented.

"Maybe you should," Tomas replied.

"Oh I do," Micky commented. "Now at this rate we will never get there in time." With that Micky cracked the rains on Hanna and she galloped off past Tomas. Tomas did the same and the two started an unspoken race to the drop off zone.

The eleven of them all made it to the drop off zone with one minute to spare, Micky leading them in. The drop off zone for this particular job happened to be in a clearing in a forest a few miles out of Moscow. The thieves all took their positions in the clearing some on the horse with others on foot their horses in the company of others. Others got weapons ready.

Both Tomas and Robert left their houses with another and walked to the center of the field along with a few others who all had their weapons drawn. Robert held the suitcase with what they had stolen in it. Micky did not know exactly what it was that they had stolen but based on her research it was probably an artifact that belonged to the royal family. A crown plopped into her mind as she thought of what she saw in the room that she had been told to go into and the size of the suitcase in Robert's hands.

Travis sat on his horse little ways back his bow at the ready to fire on any one that might cause trouble.

Micky sat on Hanna in the middle of the group. Micky quickly did an environment and equipment check. The clearing that they were in was quiet large and very well lit thanks to the full moon so there was no need for her to where her night vision goggles. She let her eyes hold on the glowing orb for a few seconds before she continued her check. The last thing was to make sure that her head set was on and that everyone could hear her. She took off her head set and flipped a switch, immediately a little green light came on. She put her head set back on and said her test phrases which was, "Everyone ready to get this show on the road?" She turned around on Hanna so she could see all of the members of the gang give her a thumbs up before saying a conformation of the sighting and then going back to her original position.

A few seconds later five black cars came into the clearing off of the road on the side. Four of them parked in a semi-circle with the fifth coming into the center. The back door to all of the cars opened up and two men from each came out all dressed in black suits and sun glasses. All accept the car in the middle. From that car three men came out from the back, two dressed like the others with one of them holding a briefcase and the last one dressed in a white suit with a white fedora and no sunglasses.

Micky still did not understand why money was always put into briefcases when an exchange like this happened but she had no time to question that now she had a job to do.

Micky grabbed her binoculars and started to scan the men giving updates to the others as she went. She gave a list of weapons that she saw with the men that mainly involved pistols. She told them of the unsure number of people in the cars based on the fact that they had tinted windows and that she could see no one sneaking around in the trees. She then looked at Travis who gave her a thumb up the signal confirming that everyone got the message and had nothing else to say. Micky then put down her binoculars and focused part of her attention on the exchange and the other part of her attention on what the others who were not part of the exchange were doing.

"So do you have it?" The man in white asked.

"Better question do you have what we asked for," Tomas asked.

"Of course," the man in white said with a smirk on his face. "It is right in the case." He gestured to the brief case that the man on his left held.

Micky got one of her this is not right feelings. "I have a bad feeling about this. Stay vigilant and wait for more information," Micky said into her headset making sure that her mouth was out of view so that no one else would notice that she was saying something. She then picked up her binoculars and started to scan the area for any suspicious activity.

"You have it all?" Tomas asked.

"Of course," the man in white said again giving a little smirk. Micky saw that and continued to scan the area making sure that she past a gaze at Travis every once in a while to see if he was giving her any signals.

"All three million," Tomas questioned. When Micky's gaze passed by Travis he gave her the sign that Tomes had given a fake pries.

"Of course," the man in white said not letting that smirk diaper from his face like there was some kind of joke that they did not know about. Micky did not like that look and the fact that he had lied and agreed to the pries that was actually more than what they had originally agreed to. Generally when they had done it in the past to other clients it had almost resulted in a fight but this guy just kept calmed and thought of this as a joke. Either a) this guy knew that it was a joke and that they were just kidding or b) (which was the more likely possibility) this guy had something up his sleeve.

Tomas and the man in white continued to engage in what they would call small talk. This was sort of like normal small talk but only a little more businesslike. Tomas was not going to give him the goods without the okay from Micky but so far she was not getting anything that would make her think that these guys were not being honest. But still the feeling that something was wrong was still there.

Finally she got what she was looking for. Two of the other suits, as she decided to start calling them, decided to have a little conversation of their own.

"Will that guy just shut up and give up the crown already. Boss is starting to get impatient," said one of the suits conferring Micky's suspension that the thing that they had stolen had been a crown.

"I know this is starting to get boring. I want to start shooting something," the other said.

"Guys," Micky said. "Possible ambush. One guy mentioned shooting something. More information coming."

"Be patient once we get the crown then we can have some fun," the first suit said.

"Whatever you do don't hand over the crown," Micky said. "They are defiantly planning something and it does not look good. Stand by for more information."

She glanced at Travis and he gave her the signal that their employer was starting to get impatient before going to look at the two suits again.

"Ya," said the second. "I cannot wait to blow these losers brains out once we get it."

"Code red," Micky nearly shouted into the headset. "They are going to kill all of us once they get the crown!"

All of the gang members started to get out their respective weapons and waited for Tomas' signal. Micky made sure that her knife was at her side before pulling out her own bow.

One other thing about this gang that made them more low tech then others was that they did not use guns. Instead they used knives, swords, bows, cross bows, spears and other kinds of medieval like weapons. Yes using these kinds of weapons had their disadvantages but an advantage to them was that they did not require ammo, in most cases, and were more reliable. Plus they did not have to put away so much money into investing in ammo.

"You know," Tomas said. "I am getting a little tired of this."

"So am I," the suit in white said with a smile. "How about you hand over the crown and I hand over the money and we all part ways and pretend that this little meeting never happened."

"Liston we both know that is not going to happen," Tomas said. "Only one of us is going to be walking away from this."

The man's eyes darkened. "Boy's," he said. "Change of plans we have our fun now and get the crown later."

At this all of the suits pulled out a gun and the cars started up.

"Game on," shouted Tomes as he through a fist into the air showing Micky that it was time to fight. Micky took in a deep breath and steady herself for what was about to come. Sure she was pretty good a fighting but she never really like the killing part of it which was most likely senior when it came to this. She actually did not like fighting to much ether. Sure she liked sparing with the others of the team but that was just for fun and to practise. It actually reminded her of when she used to wrestle with her brother, but no she could not think about that right now not when she was about to go into a battle.

It was at that very moment that all hell brook lose. Bullets and arrows flew from both sides. Micky decided to see if she could burst the tiers on the cars, if she was able to do that than they would have the advantage. But then it would only work if the cars tiers were not lined with Kevlar. Micky decided to try it anyways. Carefully dogging the bullets that wised past her she loaded an arrow into her bow and aimed at the front tier of one of the cars. She fired and it hit the car right where she wanted to hit it. The tire immediately popped and the driver of the car lost control and it swerved almost hitting Robert who was trying to get to his horse and crashing into another one of the suits cars.

Micky smiled. Two cars down only three more to go. She occupied herself with doing this while the other members of the gang focused on the more gruesome part of the job, keeping the suits with the guns off of their backs. Sure Micky had been with them for almost four months now but she still did not like watching the deaths of others. Ya she had seen it on T.V. shows a bunch of times but that was a lot different from seeing it in real life. She hated seeing all of the dead bodies it made her sick to her stomach. It made her feel like she should not be alive herself.

Tomas and Robert had both gotten to their horses and had both pulled out their respective weapons. Tomas was slicing the guns out of the suits hands with his sword while Robert was ramming them down with his spear. Travis sat on his houses by the tree line firing arrows at any one who came into range or who were threatening another member of the group. He noticed that Micky was trying to stop the cars from ramming into any one. Travis did not know why Micky did not shoot the suits that were threatening the other members of their gang however he did know that it was just who Micky was. She hatted to injure people. Well seriously injure a person that is. She spared in hand to hand all the time with them and he knew for a personal fact that she hit hard.

Micky right now was trying to shoot the tier of the last car that was still moving. So far that car had picked up the white suit and a few others without even stopping. Right now it was going to aid the other suits that were taking some heavy fire from some of the other members of the gang. She led Hanna into position. Took aim with her bow at one of the back tires but right before she was able to let the arrow fly to its target something came and hit her hard in the shoulder. It sent her flying off of Hanna her hand letting the arrow loss. The arrow flew past its rightful target and hit a tree at the end of the clearing. Luckily for her she still held her bow tight in her hand.

She was now on the ground. Out of instinct she brought a hand to her shoulder. She felt the bullet hole in her jacket but she did not feel any blood. She recovered her hand and looked at. There was no blood on it.

She glanced up and saw a suit with sandy blond hair and a knife about to attack her. She quickly lifted up her bow and blocked the knife from hitting her.

His sunglasses had been knocked off and she stared into his dark blue eyes. In them she saw hatred although she could not understand how he could hate her she was just trying to protect the members of her gang. She grabbed her knife and swung it up to get the other knife off of her bow. She stud with the movement to get her to a more defensive position. Her bow was in a defenses position and her knife was in both an attacking and a defenses position. The suit came at her again with his knife this time she blocked it with her bow before swinging her own knife. The suit was able to doge it and then tried to attack her again but again she blocked it with her knife this time. She swung her bow and managed to hit him in the head temporally disorienting him. Wasting no time she re-sheathed her knife then proceeded to kick the suit down below. The suit immediately fell over in pain dropping the knife. She kicked it out of the way and then kicked him in the stomach. She had to admit that the kick in the stomach was a little too much but she did not want him getting up any time soon.

Micky looked up to see one the car that she had failed to stop drive away. She gave this time to look around. All nineteen members of the gang were present and accounted for and as far as she could see they had only revised miner injures.

The suits however were not as lucky. None of them were left alive except the one that she had faced off with.

Tomas noticed her and came up to her on Buckeye.

"I saw you take down that guy. Pretty impressive," Tomas stated as he dismounted.

"Thank you," Micky said in a monotone voice.

"But of course you failed to do the job right," Tomas said as he pulled out his sword and walked past Micky. That was the thing about the gang that she did not like. They had a strict leave no survivors behind policy. That was something that Micky never did and would never do. It sickened her to think of it let alone doing it.

"You know you don't have to do this. You can just leave him be. He has suffered enough. You don't have to kill him," Micky said head down and her back still turned to them.

Tomas came up to her so that he was in her peripheral vision. Micky slightly tilted her head up so that she could see Tomas's mouth.

"You're wrong," he said. Micky felt a sinking feeling fill her stomach, she knew what was going to happen and she did not like it. She clenched her eyes closed and waited for this to end.

Micky did not hear the scream that the suit made as Tomas plunged his sword into the suits chest. She felt it, and it made her sick to her stomach. The scream ripped though her body it felt even worse then when she saw a body. She clenched her eyes even tighter as she tried to fight off the waves of nausea that was ripping though her body. Then she heard something very unusual. It was the voice of a man filed with kindness and thankfulness. "Thank You," the vice said. Micky opened her eyes open and could have sworn that she had seen a man in a white suit with sandy blond hair and blue eyes fade into the moonlight.

She felt her jaw drop open at the site that she saw. Did she . . . did she . . . ? Then she felt another presents behind her. She knew it was Tomas and quickly recomposed herself and looked to the ground. Tomas came around and she looked up not lifting her head just her eyes. "Now it is done," she saw Tomas say to her. Micky just went back to Hanna. She stroked Hanna's main as she passed and then mounted her. She saw Travis come into view in her peripheral vision and turned her head to look at him.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"I'll be fine," she said.

"Are you sure? You look as white as a ghost," Travis said. Micky looked down a little. She knew that she was not alright. She was shaking and she still felt noshes from what had happened.

"I'll be fine," Micky replied again. Travis gave her a concerned look. He knew that Micky was not all right but if she said that she would be fine he had no choice but to trust her. They would talk later when everyone else was asleep.

"Alright everyone," Tomas shouted getting everyone's attention. Travis reached over and taped Micky on the shoulder and gestured to Tomas letting her know that he was saying something important. "I know that tonight did not go as plan in many ways. We did not get paid but the good news is we are all still here and," Robert handed Tomas something. "We still have the crown." Tomes held it up high. The moon light shone off of the blue, red and green gems of the golden crown. "And you know what?" Tomas continued. "We can sell this thing for much more than what thoughts morons were going to pay."

Everyone erupted into cheering. Everyone except Micky.

"So tonight we are going to go back to camp and rest then tomorrow we will go to the bar and celebrate another victory for the Northern Bandits!" Tomes finished and though his fist up into the air.

Micky just stayed silent as everyone else cheered and followed Tomes and Robert out of the clearing. Once she was alone in the clearing she looked up at the moon. Micky closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the cool late September air. The wind blew around her. She let the magic that she felt around her flow into her.

"It's all right Sunshine everything is going to be all right. You will see," a voice in her head said.

"I miss you Mom," Micky said. Her mother had always called her sunshine although she had no proof if it was her mother talking to her or not she liked to think that it was.

"I know you do but you know I am always with you," the voice said. "Whenever you need me I will be there."

Micky smiled and then she opened her eyes again and looked back up at the moon. It seemed to glow brighter reassuring her that she did the right thing even though it did not go the right way. Then she felt a disturbance in the flow of magic around her. Someone else had entered the clearing. Out of instinct she pulled out her bow and loaded an arrow into it all while she turned Hanna around.

"Woe. Don't shot. It's just me," Travis said as he put his hands up in defends. Micky lowered her bow and put it away.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came back looking for you. I noticed that you weren't with us so I turned back to look for you. Are you all right," Travis asked.

"Better now. But I am still am ticked off at Tomas," Micky replied.

"I know but you know the rules." Travis said.

Micky didn't say anything.

"Alright then how about we head back to camp," Travis said.

Micky did not respond. She just followed Travis out of the clearing and towards where their camp was set up.

It took the two about ten minutes to reach the camp.

"Hey look Travis and Micky siting in a tree," one started.

"K-i-s-s-i-n-g," finished another.

"Oh will you morons just shut up nothing is going on between us," Travis said in a ticked off tone.

"That's not what I heard," giggled another.

"Will you guys just shut it," said Travis as he and Micky dismounted and tide up their horses.

Just then Tomas arrived from getting some more fire wood.

"Micky," he said as he approached the girl in question. "How about doing a little dancing for us to celebrate our victory?"

Micky did not reply instead she just grabbed her purple backpack and headed off into the woods.

"What was that about?" Tomas asked.

"She's going to get changed," Travis replied sarcastically. Then he noticed Tomes smug thoughtful look on his face. "She's ticked off at you bro, shish."

"Why would she be ticked off at me?" Tomas asked.

"I don't think that it is just you but you know how she gets after a job like this," Travis replied. "We just need to give her a little time for her to be alright with everything but until then we will just have to deal with her not talking to us."

"You will talk to her right?" Tomas asked.

"I will try but you know when it comes to Micky she is a wild card. You can't get her do something that she does not want to do," Travis said.

"Just do what you can. We need her on our side," Tomas said.


	4. Chapter 3: Darkness Approching

**Happy New Year Everyone. Thanks for reading. I do not own Rise of the Guardians. **

Chapter 3: Darkness Approaching

Everything was quite it a small village in northern Siberia. This village was called by the name of Santoff Classen. Santoff Claussen was both founded and run by a wizard by the name of Ombric Shalazar, who was the last survive of the lost city of Atlantes. Ombric had created the village for all dreams, a place where everyone would feel welcome and no one would judge each other and criticize them for doing what some might consider impossible.

Santoff Claussen was a quiet village. The adults would work. The children would play. The enchanted forest would keep anyone from doing harm out and if that did not work there were still the thorn bushes, bear and the spirit of the forest that would keep out all of the evil. However, now there was something moving through the forest. Something evil, something that could penetrate the villages defences and harm the people that it protected.

The animals of the forest had seen this thing move thought the forest and noticed that it only moved at night. It looked to be the shadow of a man but there was no one there to make the shadow. They reported their findings to Ombric and he did not like it at all. Ombric, in order to keep the villagers safe, had ordered everyone to stay in side at night especially the children. He did not want anything attacking the children and he felt that the best way to keep them safe was to keep them inside. However like the children before them they were very curious and when they were told not to do something they were even more thrilled in doing it and that is what led a small group of children to go out into the forest one night.

"I am telling you this is not a good idea," said ten year old Sophia.

"And I am telling you that it is," said her twelve year old brother Max.

"Will you two stop arguing," said eleven year old Mary. "You are staring to give me a head ache."

"We should turn back. Alice say's that this is a bad idea," said six year old Emily. Emily was Mary's younger sister and Alice was her doll who Emily believed talked to her.

"Ugh reminded me again on why you decided to bring her," Max asked in frustration.

"I told you I had to or else she was going to tell my parents on me and then I would never find out why Ombric wants us to stay out of the forest at night," said Mary.

"Alice say's that something is coming," Emily said.

"Yeah right," Sofia said.

"Guys can you be quiet for a second," eight year old Quinton said. "I think I heard something."

Everyone froze in their place and listened carefully. It took a few seconds until everyone her something rustling the bushes.

"I heard it," Mary whispered.

"I told you that Alice said that something is coming. Alice is always right," said Emily quite loudly.

"Emily, keep your voice down. We don't want anyone knowing that we are out here, remember," Mary whispered.

"Sorry," Emily whispered. "Alice is sorry to."

Everyone rolled their eyes when they heard that.

"What do you think made that noise?" whispered Sofia.

"Maybe one of the animals or the spirit of the forest or maybe the bear," Quinton whispered hopefully, afraid of what it might actually be.

"Alice says that it is not any of those things," Emily whispered remembering to keep her voice down.

Right then they all heard the bushes rustle again. It sounded much closer than it did last time. Max held up the lantern that he was using towards were the sound was coming from. They all heard the sound again. Max saw some leaves move from a nearby bush and started to head towards it to investigate the sound.

"Max, be careful," Sofia said.

"Don't worry careful is my middle name," Max replied.

"Yeah right in between clumsy and clueless," Mary said earning a little chuckle from Emily and Quinton.

"Don't worry it's probably just an animal," Max said as he approached the bush.

"But Alice said that it wasn't an animal," Emily said a little louder then she meant to.

"It is so an animal and I am going to prove it," Max said.

"Alice says that you shouldn't look in the bushes," Emily said.

"Alice so did not say that," said Mary.

"Yes she did," said Emily.

"No she did not," Mary replied.

"Will you two stop arguing," Max said. "You're going to scare whatever it is that is hiding in the bush."

Mary and Emily stopped their arguing and turned to see what Max would find in the bushes. Max pulled the bushes back to see . . . nothing.

"What do you see?" Quinton asked causally.

"Nothing," replied Max.

Nothing was hiding in the bushes but upon closer investigation Max thought that he saw a shadow of a man. Max knew that it was not his shadow and leaded in to get a closer look. Suddenly to white circle opened that looked like the figures eyes and something that look like a mouth.

"What the. . ." Max started to say but then the figure busted up through the bushes. Max stepped back and screamed in surprise. The others were all cowering.

The black figure opened its arms wide and screamed. Immediately the children knew what the figure was.

"Fearling!" Sofia shouted and all of the children started to run. Max dropped his lantern as he began to run. It smashed on the ground and went out.

The fearling screamed again and gave chase. More Fearlings started to come out of the shadows and started to chase the children. The children were all screaming as they ran into a clearing. They were about to run out of the clearing when one of the ferlings came out in front of them. They tried to run in another direction but another fearling came and blocked there way. They turned around but by that time fearlings had completely surrounded them. In sort of a desperate last attempt Mary, who had the other lantern that they were using, and turned the dial to make it brighter in hopes to get rid of the fearlings, however that did not work out exactly how she had thought it would work. Instead of making the fearlings smaller it made them larger.

"Okay that did not work," Mary said as she turned down the light. "Dose anyone else have any ideas?"

"I have one," Quinton said. "HELP," he shouted into the night sky.

"HELP," everyone else cried.

Suddenly there was a bright flash across the sky. A beam of light came shooting down and hit one of the fearling right in its chest. All of the kids were shocked, surprised and most of all curious to see who had come to their rescue. As the light from the beam brightened and the darkness faded the children were glad to see a familiar friend with glowing white hair and light green eyes. He wore a silver outfit that looked like armor of some kind. In one of his hands he held his spear at the tip of it was a diamond dagger.

"Nightlight!" The children all cried as they recognized their friend. Nightlight just gave them all a little smile before shining as bright as he could and pushing all of the fearlings away. When all of the fearlings were gone the children all gave out a cheer. Emily ran out of the group and went to hug Nightlight tightly.

"Alice said that you were going to come to help us," Emily said to Nightlight.

Nightlight crouched down to returned the young girls hug before standing up and giving the others a very annoyed look.

"Oh we are so busted," said Max.

"You got that right," said Sofia.

"What was your first clue," Mary added.

Nightlight gave all five of them a look. They all understood what he was 'saying' with a look like that. Nightlight began to walk out of the clearing and towards the village with his hand still wrapped around Emily's the others followed him and imagined just how much trouble they were all going to be in.

"Not only did you five disobey Ombric's instructions but you all so brought a little girl along with you," Mary and Emily's Mother Sonja said.

All five of the children and Nightlight were inside of Big Root, the giant tree in the center of the village that Ombric lived in. In Big Root along with them was Ombric, Mary and Emily's parents, Quinton's parents, Sofia and Max's parents, as well as two of Ombric's most advanced students Eva, who was Mary and Emily's older sister and Trevor, who was Quinton's older brother.

"So how much trouble are we in?" Mary questioned her mother.

"Trouble, that does not even begin to describe what you are in," Sonja said.

"Enough Sonja," Ombric said. "I believe that the children have learnt their lesson. It is late and I think that all of you should be getting to bed. We will continue this discussion in the morning."

Everyone agreed and started to leave. "Nightlight, Eva, Trevor. Will you three please stay behind," Ombric said right as the three were leaving. The three in question walked back and stud in front of Ombric.

"This is not good," Ombric said. "The fearlings have returned to our peaceful village and that can only mean one thing Pitch is going to attack again."

"Pitch as in Pitch Black the Boogieman! He is back?" Trevor asked in complete shock and surprise. Eva just rolled her eyes as Nightlights expression remained the same, he already knew this.

"Yes he is," Ombric said.

"But I thought you and the Guardians defeated him back at the end of the dark ages," Eva said. "That is what you always told us in our history lessons."

"It is true that I and the Guardians had defeated Pitch many years ago," Ombric started. "But almost three years ago he returned."

"What!" Trevor said in shock. Nightlights expression all so formed to one of surprise. This was something that he did not know. Eva's on the other hand kept the same expression on her face.

"You're telling us that Pitch returned recently? Why did you not tell us?" Trevor asked. Nightlight had an expression on his face that expressed the same concerns that Trevor had.

"I had no need to tell you because we did not need to get involved. The others were able to handle it with the help of a new guardian, a young mischievous winter spirit by the name of Jack Frost," Ombric said. "According to North, Pitch was dragged back to his lair by his own Nightmares which was located by a town called Burgees in Pennsylvania and he has not been seen by them since."

"But clearly he is back," Trevor said. "Or else the fearlings would not be coming closer to the village."

"I do agree," Ombric said. "But if this is the case we are going to need help. It is time that we invited the guardians to our little village. It has been a long time since I have seen them or Pitch and even though you two are most skilled in magic Pitch is very strong and crafty and he will stop at nothing until he gets what he wants."

"How are we going to do that? By writing a letter?" Eva asked sarcastically speaking to the group for the first time.

"Not exactly," replied Ombric. He usually did not like the attitude that Eva had although sometimes it was amusing.

"Then how?" Trevor asked.

"You three know how North calls the other Guardians together right?" Ombric questioned.

"By summoning the Northern lights," replied Eva.

"Exactly," Ombric replied.

"But I thought that only North could summon the Northern lights," said Eva.

"And who do you think gave him the skills to do that," Ombric said.

Eva gave a mischievous little smile. Ombric moved to one of the many book shelves in the room and slightly tipped one of the books. Eva took note on which book Ombric had moved. It was a green hard covered book with a Celtic trinity note on it. The whole book shelf moved out of the way to reveal what looked to be a control panel. Both Eva and Trevor ran up to where Ombric was to get a better look at the control panel. Nightlight flew on top of the book case to get a look at the control panel. He had seen something like this at North's place many centuries ago. But he could not remember exactly how it worked. Ombric started to fiddle around with some of the buttons and switches.

"What are you doing?" Eva asked.

"Programing the machine to send out the lights all over the Earth," Ombric said.

"Really so what you are saying is that you can send these lights to anywhere in the world and they would only show up in that part?" Eva asked clearly intrusted in the machine.

"That is what I had designed it to do," Ombric replied. "There now it is all set."

Ombric then lifted a leaver and pulled it down. Immediately bright colors began to glow from inside the machine and traveled up a pipe that was connected to the wall. Eva, Trevor and Nightlight ran to the window and looked out of it to see bright pink, blue, orange and yellow lights light up the September sky.

"Wow," Trevor breathed.

"You can say that again," said Eva.

"Wow," Trevor said again earning an eye roll from Eva.

"I know," Ombric said. "I made sure that they were different colors then North's so that none of them get confused."

"So what do we do now?" Trevor asked.

"We wait for them to arrive," replied Ombric. "I suggest we all get some rest we will need it."

Eva and Trevor just nodded as they left the room to go and find a room in Big Root to rests. Ombric left to go to his own room. Nightlight climbed out of a window and flew to the tree house at the top of Big Root. He sat in the nest at the top and stared out into the surrounding forest. Nightlight did not need to sleep so he could stay up and protect the village from danger. He would not fail his friends again.


	5. Chapter 4: Sleepless Night

**Hope everyone had a happy first week back at school. I do not own Rise of the Guardians or the song. And just to let you know the song is call I am Before You. I is the theme song from the 2008 CLYG (Canadian Lutheran Youth Gathering) gathering Travel Light. If you don't know what that is I suggest you Google it because this anthers note is getting really long and I think it is time we get to the story. **

Chapter 4: Sleepless Night

"Here I stand a face in the crowd, left the place that I call home. Don't know where the road will lead me now," a teenage girl sang from the front passenger's seat in the car.

"Sara can you please stop singing," a teenage boy said from the back seat driver's side.

"Trevor can you please stop your sister is singing and she is enjoying it," a middle aged women said from the driver's seat.

"But Mom she is annoying me," the teenage boy said.

"And you do lots of things that annoy her," the woman said. "Sara you can continue singing."

The teenage girl took a breath and continued to sing. "Different faces all around me, in a world of desperate need. My home seems so far away." As she sang these words she began to turn her head to look out the window. She saw head lights coming towards her then felt a tremendous pain as the car crashed into her.

A scream tore through her lips.

Eyes lids opened to revel frantic brownish green ones. The teenaged girl sat up screaming. Then she started to cough trying to get air back into her lungs. Once that was accomplished she looked around and slowly began to remember where she was. When she did she let out a sigh and climbed down the tree that she had been sleeping in.

Travis leaned on the rock that he was sitting in front of. Like usual he had been put on watch duty. This usually happened because Travis was a night owl if the moon was up so was he, that and Micky often stopped by sometime during the night and he was the only one that could get her to talk and with everything that had happened he needed to stay up. She had not returned before the others had gone to sleep so he assumed that she went to find her own place to sleep. Micky never slept at the camp site that they had chosen, for reasons that she had never said but they all knew. She always went to find a spot somewhere else to sleep.

Travis took another sip of water from the canister before going back to stare into the fire and trying to work out in his head on what to say to Micky when she got here.

"Shouldn't be long now," he thought as he took another sip before hearing a small crack.

Immediately Travis stud up bow ready in hand and pointed to where he had heard the sound.

"Who goes there?" Travis asked in Russian. They mainly spoke English because many clients did business in English plus Micky did not know very much Russian.

No answer.

Travis started to approach the direction on where he had heard the sound. Right then Micky came out of the bushes and almost walked right into Travis's arrow. She looked at him with a look that said "What the hell."

"Sorry," Travis said. "I did not know that it was you."

Micky just rolled her eyes. Travis turned and went back to his spot in front of the rock. Micky followed and sat down beside him, but not right beside him. Travis grabbed another canister that was beside him.

"Want some?" He asked Micky offering her the canister.

Micky look at the canister and then back at him with a look that said "what's in it?"

"Relax it's just water," Travis said.

Micky took the canister opened it and then began to gobble up the cool liquid that was inside of it. After about a minute she closed the canister and wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her blue hoody. She put the canister off to the side and started to stare into the fire just like Travis was.

"So I take it that you couldn't sleep," Travis said.

Micky gave him the 'what do you think' look.

"I will take that as a yes then," Travis said as Micky rolled her eyes. He reached out and put his hands behind his head as he let out a little yawn. "So do you want to talk about it?" Travis asked.

Micky just shuck her head no.

"Are you sure? You know that taking about it will help," Travis said.

Micky shot him a look that said 'Change the subject now or you will regret it'.

"So I guess you really do not want to talk about it," said Travis.

Micky rolled her eyes and resisted the erg to face palm.

Travis stayed quite as he tried to think of something to say. He had to get Micky to start talking to him that was the only way to find out what had happened. Unfortunately he could only get her to talk about something that she was interested in and so far it was not going his way at all. Travis looked over onto Micky's sad face and sight. She always looked that way especially at night after one of her Nightmares. He was not sure if they were really Nightmares or not because she never talked about them but the look on her face suggested that they were. Travis sighed and looked up into the night sky. Right then he noticed the bight changing colors of the Northern lights though the leaves of trees that surrounded him.

"Wow," he breathed.

Micky looked up as well to see beautiful pink, blue, orange and yellow lights dancing around the sky and lighting it up.

"There must be trouble," Micky sated startling Travis.

"What do you mean?" Travis said.

"The Northern Lights are sent out when there is trouble and it tells the Guardians of Childhood that they need to meet and stop whoever is causing the trouble," Micky explained in a monotone voice.

Travis rolled his eyes at the mention of the Guardians of Childhood, the characters from thoughts stupid books and movie that she was always reading and watching. She was going to go on and on about them but Travis was not going to make any negative comments towards them. Micky was talking and if he played his cards right he might just be able to get her talking about what exactly happened in the clearing.

"Oh really," Travis said trying not to sound to sarcastic.

"Yeah North, or as you may know him more commonly as Santa Clause, sends them out and calls for the Tooth Fairy, known to them as Tooth, the Easter Bunny, known to them as Bunny, Sandman, known to them as Sandy, and their newest member Jack Frost." Micky said gaining a little more of a happy emotion to her voice.

"Let me guess, known as Jack to them," Travis said as he smiled he knew how much Micky liked talking about them even if she did drive him crazy with it.

"Actually he is known to pretty much everyone as Jack," Micky said almost happily letting just a faint smile form on her lips. This only made Travis smile even bigger. They rarely saw Micky smiled so seeing it was a treat for him. She had a beautiful smile and in his opinion she never showed it off as much as she should.

"So what exactly are these guys the Guardians of?" Travis asked.

"I told you that all ready. They are the Guardians of Childhood," Micky said.

"Yeah but they all can't be," Travis said.

"Well they all protect and are the Guardian of a specific part of childhood," Micky said.

"Like what?" Travis asked.

"Well North, Santa Clause is the Guardian on wonder. Tooth, the Tooth Fairy, is the Guardian of memories. Bunny, the Easter Bunny, is the Guardian of hope. Sandy, Sandman, is the Guardian of dreams. Finally Jack Frost is the Guardian of fun," Micky said happily not posing for a longer then a second.

"Cool," Travis said. "Who would want to cause trouble that they would have to stop them?"

"Pitch Black," Micky said simply.

"Who," Travis asked.

"Pitch Black, the Bogyman," Micky said.

"What? Why does the Bogyman want with them anyways," Travis asked.

"He wants to destroy the guardians and to have the children grow up only believe in their fears," Micky explained.

"And how does he do that?" asked Travis.

"By spreading Nightmares," Micky said.

"Okay so he is the one that is responsible for your Nightmares," Travis said. He was taking a risk by mentioning Micky's nightmares but as long as he kept it more focused on the guardians he should be okay.

"Most likely," Micky replied.

"Oh so you don't believe that it is him," Travis said as he scotched over closer and stuck his head only inches away from her face looking her in the eye. He mainly did this to help keep Micky in a good mode, plus it was fun to flirt with her like this.

"I only don't because they are so sweet and harmless for a vast majority of it and then it turns so sower and then I wake up screaming," Micky explained with a little giggle as she gently pushed him away from her.

"How do you know that?" Travis asked pushing her back playfully.

"Because my mouth is always open," Micky said sadly clearly remembering what had happened in her nightmare.

"Do you want to talk about?" Travis asked as he crouched in front of her.

"First of you already asked that and second not really," Micky said.

"Are you sure? You know that talking about it will help," Travis said as he crawled forward casing Micky to scotch away.

"Again you already said that and I am sure, besides it about stuff that I don't want to talk about," Micky said angrily, the playfully light that had been in her eyes before was gone and was now replaced with sadness.

"As in stuff from back home," Travis took the risk and asked, remembering that Micky was not originally from Russia.

"As in stuff that I don't want to talk about," Micky said angrily Travis backed away to his original spot.

"Do you want to talk about what happened in the clearing," Travis asked.

"Depends who is asking and who wants to know," Micky said as she returned to her original spot. She was not stupid, although she had been questioning her sanity recently; she wanted to know exactly who wanted to know what happened.

"Well I am asking," Travis said. "But Tomas wants to know."

"Figures," Micky said with an eye roll.

"Micky we are all worried about you," Travis said. Micky raised her eyebrows. "Okay I'm worried about you, the others well you know how they are but Robert seemed pretty concerned and Tomas is the one who asked me to ask you."

"He is only worried for his own purposes," Micky said.

"Then can you just tell me," Travis said.

"But then you're just going to turn around and tell Tomas," Micky said in a ticked off voice.

"And why is that such a problem?" Travis asked.

"Because he is the problem," Micky nearly shouted.

"What do you mean," Travis asked.

"What I mean is the reason that I was feeling that way was because of him and the rest of you but manly him," Micky said. Travis looked right in her eye and saw both anger and sadness. He knew that he had to change the subject now or else Micky would stop talking.

"So have the guardians went up against Pitch before?" Travis asked getting the subject back on the guardians of whatever it was now.

"Of course," Micky said simply clearly upset from their previous conversation topic.

"When," Travis asked.

"Numerous times over the last five thousand years or so, the most resonate was a movie and the book about the movie that took place in modern times," Micky said. "That was when Jack became a guardian."

"Wait your telling me that he wasn't a guardian before?" Travis said.

"Not until the movie," Micky said.

"And the others were made guardians when?" Travis asked.

"In the books which take place ruffle five thousand to one thousand years ago," Micky said.

"That is pretty accurate considering it is fictional," Travis said.

"Well I did read a fanfitcon on the movie that said that the moon has only been around for five thousand years," Micky said.

"You're telling me that there are fanfitons about these guys?" Travis said in complete disbelief.

"Thousands of them," Micky replied with a smile on her face.

"Wait the moon has been around longer than five thousand years," Travis stated realizing exactly what the rest of sentence was.

"Yeah apparently Bunny used his time traveling powers to change history so that the moon would have existed since pretty much the begging of time on our planet," Micky explained.

"Oh like that makes perfect sense," Travis said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well we are talking about magic here and with magic anything is possible if you just believe," Micky said before letting out a yawn.

She stud up and started to walk towards the edge of the clearing. Travis stud up and ran to catch up with her. He put a hand on her shoulder and she turned around.

"Where are you going," Travis said.

"Back to sleep," Micky said.

"Why?" Travis asked.

"Because I am tired and want to get some more sleep before the sun rises," Micky said in a little bit of a ticked off voice.

"Alright then, good night," Travis said knowing that he was not going to get anything more from Micky not like he had gotten much anyways just a whole lot of mumble jumble about the books that she always read. However he did get a little information about what her nightmares were about. Micky nodded her head and went back into the forest to where ever she had decided to sleep that night. Travis went back to his spot in front of the rock. He looked up to see the Northern lights still shining.

"You didn't do what I asked," a voice said startling Travis. Travis jumped up loaded his bow and fired an arrow at the sores of a voice which happened to be Tomas. He easily step aside and the arrow hit the tree. Tomas gave Travis a look and Travis put down his bow and arrow.

"You did not do what I asked," Tomas said again.

"How long have you been standing there?" Travis replied.

"Long enough to know that you did not do what I asked," Tomas replied still repeating the main point in the argument.

"Why do you care?" Travis asked.

"Because I told you we need her on our side and the only way to do that is to find out what happened to tick her off and, the only way to do that is to talk to her about what happened, not about the stupid Guardian characters from those stupid books and movie that she is always talking about," Tomas said.

"That was not the only thing that we talked about," Travis said. "I all so fond out that she had been having nightmares about stuff from back in her home country and that the main reason to why she was acting that way earlier was because of you, well, all of us, but mainly you."

"Why does she have a problem with me?" Tomes asked.

"Didn't ask," Travis asked.

"Why not," Tomas asked.

"I was already pushing it enough she needed a break before she punched me in the face or stopped talking to me," Travis said.

"I get it but I expect answers," Tomas said before letting out a sigh. Micky could be so frustrating at times. "Get some sleep I'll keep watch." He told Travis.

Travis gave a node before going over to his house grabbed his sleeping bag and then found an open spot lied down and was asleep within minutes.

Tomas was left to keep watch over the camp site. He sat down in the same spot that Travis had been sitting in and tried to stay alert but he could not help but let his mind wonder over the situation that had happened with Micky earlier. That look she had earlier made her seem like she had seen a ghost, which knowing Micky was very likely. He knew that Micky had some unusual abilities like knowing exactly what was going to happen before it happened and not being seen by people at what he considered to be impossible times. He all so knew that Micky would often see or hear things that were not there or just stare into some unknown point completely unaware of what was going on around her. That was all just the tip of the ice burger when it came to Micky and her unusual and sometimes crazy abilities that were to numerous for Tomas to count at this point in time.

"Micky you are one crazy weird ay girl," Tomas said as he put his hands behind his head and stared into the fire.


	6. Chapter 5: The Guardaians Assemble

**First of I would like to thank everyone who has been reading this story you guys are awesome. :)**

**Now on the the chapter that you have probably all been waiting for. **

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

Chapter 5: The Guardians Assemble.

Jack Frost walked through a snow covered forest. He looked around and saw nothing but trees. He did not see any foot prints in the snow or animals running up the trees. He could hear noting either, not even the wind.

"Okay this is a little weird," Jack said as he looked around. Then he heard something it sounded like the laughter of a little girl. Jack ran in the direction that the laughter was coming from. He ran past tree after tree after tree. Then he came to a clearing and froze.

Standing in the middle of the clearing was a young woman who only looked slightly older than he. She was wearing a light blue hoody that was unzipped exposing an orange velvet dress with lace that covered her shoulders. Black sequins formed a pumpkin design in the center of the dress. The velvet dress ended in slits just above her knees and Jack could see a black metallic material in between them. The rest of her legs were covered with black tights ending just above her ankle, exposing her bare feet. Around her neck she wore a necklace that was just a white rock inside a spiral metal cage that was attached to a black cord. Her hair was blood red and was tight back in a half braided ponytail with other sections of her hair also being braided. Her hair was so long that just the tips touched the ground. Her face looked youthful and she had a beautify smile that would have made Tooth shriek. Brownish green eyes looked at him behind her glasses and what appeared to be some type of scars ran down her cheeks from her eyes, three on one cheek and two on the other. More scar like abrasions where scattered across her forehead reminding Jack vaguely of stars.

"It's you," Jack said. He had seen her in his dreams numerous times in the last year.

She just gave him a bigger smile and let out another laugh. Jack stepped closer to her only for her to step back. He took another and then another but she kept on stepping away from him. He started to run up to her but she just moved away faster never letting her brownish green eyes leave his icy blue ones. Jack chased her thought the forest having a hard time chasing her while all so trying to doge tree after tree. She seemed to have no trouble though and seemed to just float in between each tree.

Then she and Jack came to what looked like another clearing. Jack looked at her as he tried to reach her and realized that she was floating in mid-air. Jack immediately stopped just centimetres before the edge of the cliff. Jack looked down and saw nothing but blue sky beneath him. He looked back into the sky and realized that she was not really floating but hovering.

Behind her on her back there were two wings that reminded Jack of angle wings that he had seen in pitchers only these wings seemed to be made from light. She smiled at Jack again and laughed.

Jack looked up at her and tightened his grip on his wooden staff that he always had with him. The wind started to blow around him and lifted him into the air. Using the wind Jack began to fly towards her only for her to move back only she did it much slower this time, until they were both several meters away from the edge of the cliff.

"Who are you?" Jack asked her.

"Someone you are going to meat very soon, and who needs your help," she answered.

Jack felt his jaw dropped open in shock. This was the first time that she had spoken to him. She usually just laughed and ran away. After he recovered from his shock he asked a question that had just entered his head.

"Why do you need my help?" Jack asked.

"You will see," she replied as she started to back away from him. She tossed her long blood red hair over her shoulder, grabbed the hood of her blue hoodie and pulled it up over her head. As soon as she did this she disappeared.

"Wait, don't go," Jack said as he rushed to where the women had been. Then he heard someone call his name, it sudden very far off and familiar.

"Jack," the voice called again. "Come on Jack wake up. School is over."

Jack opened his eyes and blinked a few times as they adjusted to the light. He realized that he was still by his pond just outside of the small town of Burgees. It was then when he realized that he had pretty much slept the whole day away.

"Good morning sleepy head," the voice said.

Jack turned his head towards the sound of the voice to see a brown haired, brown eyed boy knelling beside him.

"Hey Jamie," Jack said as he stretched his arms over his head before leaning his back onto the tree again. "How was your day at school?"

"All right," Jamie replied. "I think my English teacher hates my class because she gave us a book to read for the end of October and to do a book report on it.

"What's the book?" Jack asked.

"Tom Sawyer," Jaime replied.

"That's a good book you're going to like it," Jack said.

"You've read it?" Jamie asked.

"Numerous times," Jack said. Jamie stared at him his eyes as wide as donuts. "What when you have been around for over three hundred years you get bored," Jack said in his defence.

"Sorry I just never expected you to be so interested in reading," Jamie said.

"Well reading is a pretty fun way to pass time," Jack said. "Especially in summer."

"Wow I never thought that you of all people would use fun and reading in the same sentence," Jamie said.

"Well I just did," Jack said as he stud up. "Now come on lets go have some fun before you have go home."

"What do you have in mind?" Jamie asked.

"Well," Jack said as he started to pace. "We could, no we can't do that. We could, no that would just get me in the bad books of another immortal talking animal. We could. . ."

"You don't have any ideas do you?" Jamie asked.

"None that wouldn't get me back on North's naughty list," Jack said with a slight chuckle. Jamie gave him a look. "What I am a winter spirit, autumn is not exactly my strong point."

"Relax Jack. I already thought of something that we could do," Jamie said.

"Oh good," Jack said breathing a sigh of relief. He really did not know of anything that they could do that did not involve him making a lot of snow. "So what do you have in mind?"

"We are going to play tag," Jamie said.

"With just the two of us," Jack asked.

"No my friends are waiting for us at the park. Let's go," Jamie said. Jack and Jamie left the pond and stared to walk towards the park.

"I just thought of something," Jamie said.

"What is it?" Jack asked as he walked beside Jamie. Jack didn't usually walk around on the side walk for reasons that he did not like talking about but when he was with Jamie he did not mind. Pulse there was not too many people on the side walk now.

"If you like reading so much than maybe you should read a book about fun things that you can do in autumn," Jamie said with a snicker.

"Oh very funny," Jack said as he rolled his eyes.

"Well you are the guardian of fun and if you do not know how to make kids have fun in autumn then you are not really doing your job right," Jamie said.

"I told you I am no good with autumn things," Jack said.

"Well it is a good thing that I am," Jamie said as he playfully shoved Jack.

"You got that right," Jack said as he shoved Jamie back and looked into the sky. It was then when he saw bright pink, blue, orange and yellow lights dancing in the sky.

"Jack what is it?" Jamie asked him.

"Sorry Jamie I can't play today," Jack said.

"Why not," Jamie asked clearly disappointed.

"North has sent out the northern lights which only mean one thing," Jack said. "Trouble."

"Does that mean that Pitch is back?" Jamie asked him, worry filling his brown eyes.

"I do not know, but I don't think so. We sent Pitch running. I don't think he would be so bold to make an appearance so soon," Jack said wondering for what reason North would be calling him.

"I will see you soon Jamie," Jack said.

"By Jack," Jamie replied before heading to the park.

Jack took to the air and started to fly towards the North Pole. The trip would take him about an hour. Hopefully whatever was going on could wait until he got there.

Tooth was flying though out India with her mini fairies collecting teeth. Since their last battle with Pitch two and a half years ago she had been trying to get out in the field a lot more often and collect the teeth herself, like she had done when she first started to collect teeth. She had just finished collecting a tooth from a sweet little girl and was about to go to another house when she saw the northern lights dancing in the sky. She quickly left some instructions with some of the mini fairies that were with her and then started to fly to the North Pole with the rest of the fairies.

Sandy leaned back on a dream sand cloud as he floated over Monte Carlo spreading dreams to all of the children in the city. Sandy was so relaxed in his dream sand cloud that he almost fell asleep, almost. His eyes opened when he realized that he was starting to dose off and it was then when he saw the lights high in the night sky. A worried expression appeared on his face upon seeing the lights. Wasting no time he rubbed his eyes and stud up. Using his magical powers he changed his dream sand cloud into a propeller plane. He sat down in the cockpit and put on some old fashion pilot glasses that were made out of dream sand.

Bunny ran though one of his underground tunnels that lead to the North Pole. He had been out on a hill side right outside of his warren, which was located on Easter Island, working on ester egg designs and thinking up new chocolate recipes when he had seen the northern lights. When he had saw them he quickly opened a hole into his warren dropped in the egg shaped note book that he had been writing in closed that one and then opened another one to the North Pole and jumped in. When he did reach the North Pole he jumped out of tunnel into a heroic looking pose with a determined look on his face. Then the cold wind blew around him and he wrapped his arms around himself.

"Ah it's still freezing," Bunny said before running towards North's workshop hoping that there was a large fire burning in the fire place in the globe room.

"I can't feel my feet. I can't feel my feet. Why couldn't North have decided to build his work shop in Australia where it is warm," he complained as he ran through the snow.

It was chaos inside the North Pole. With only less than four mouths till Christmas everyone was working extra hard in order to make sure that everything would be ready on time.

"I don't like it," North said to a Yeti who was painting a robot red. "Paint it green."

"Urg," the Yeti said as he looked beside him to see a very tall shelf all full of red robots that all needed to be re-painted green. The Yeti then slammed his head into the table in frustration.

North when over to another table to inspect some doll houses that another Yeti was making when the door to the work shop opened.

"Oi, North what are you doing in here?" Bunny said.

"Bunny?" North said as he turned around. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean you're the one that called me," Bunny said.

"What do you mean I never called you," North replied.

"Well it was not just me mate it was every one," Bunny said but then noticing North's confused look on his face he made the realization. "Did you send out the Northern Lights?" Bunny asked.

"What are you talking I never sent out Northern Lights," North replied.

"If you didn't then who did," Bunny said.

"Show me these lights." North said.

Bunny nodded and led North into the Glob room were Tooth and Sandy were already waiting.

"Where's Jack?" North asked.

"He hasn't arrived yet," Tooth said.

"I say that we send the Yetis after him," Bunny said.

"No Jack will come soon enough now show me these lights," North said.

"You can see them really well form over here," Bunny said as he led North to one of the large windows in the room.

Suddenly the windows blew opened and a cheerful screamed filled the air. A teenaged boy with snow white hair where brown pants and a blue hoody could be seen flying towards them, a wooden staff in hand. He flew thought the window and into the room.

"Hey you guy's what's the trouble," Jack Frost said as he entered the room.

"That is what we are trying to find out," Bunny replied.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked. "Didn't North seed out the Northern Lights?"

"No, I did not," North said as he approached the now open window and looked out.

"Hey North while your over there do you mind closing the window," Bunny said as he hopped closer the fire.

"Thoughts are not my lights," North said as he shut the windows.

"How do you know," Bunny said.

"My lights are not thoughts colors," North said.

"If you didn't send them then who did," Tooth asked.

"Ombric," North replied.

"What?" Bunny and Tooth said.

Sandy, who did not speak, just used his dreams and to form a question mark over his head.

"Who?" Jack asked.

"How was he able to send out the lights I thought that only you could do that," Tooth said.

"I was the only one that could do that because I was the one that thought of them first," North said.

"Still does not explain how Ombric is able to do that," Bunny said.

"Who is Ombric?" Jack asked again.

"You are forgetting that Ombric is the one that taught me magic and gave me knowledge and skills to create the lights," North said. "That and Ombric had informed me a few centuries ago that he was working on his own Northern Lights as well. He told me that if there was ever trouble in Santoff Calssen he would use them to call us."

"I said, who is Ombric?" Jack asked he was getting more and more confused and annoyed at the fact that none of them was paying attention to what he was saying. "I wonder if this is how Sandy feels," Jack thought.

Then he heard a chirp right behind him. Jack turned around to see a little humming bird like creature with a yellow feather on top of her head.

"Hey Baby Tooth," Jack said. Baby Tooth chirped a greeting to him.

"Do you know what they are talking about?" Jack asked. Baby Tooth took a few seconds to listen to what North was saying before shaking her.

"Well that makes two of us," Jack said.

"And you have not told us about this until now because?" Bunny asked.

"Because I did not think that it was important until know," North said. "All so the last that I herd of he had not finished creating it yet."

By this time Jack had enough of being ignored by the others. Looking around Jack spotted an elf trying to get at some cookies that were left on one of the tables. Jack smiled at Baby Tooth before he flew over to where the elf was trying to climb up to the table to get the cookies. He grabbed the elf and violently shook him back and forth causing the silver bell on his red pointed hat to ring loudly throughout the room. Little did Jack know that this elf was the same elf that Sandy did this to two and a half years ago. The others all turned around to see Jack shaking the elf violently.

When everyone's attention was on him Jack gently put the elf on the table next to the plate of cookies. The elf smiled and clapped his hands in joy before digging into the plate of cookies.

"Who is Ombric? And where in the world is Santoff Calssen?" Jack asked.

Everyone did a mental face palm. Even though Jack had been around for three hundred years he had only been a guardian for less than three years.

Sandy started to form images over his head using dream sand. It started out with a tree then with the image of a man and then it just started to turn into random swirls.

"Woe, woe, woe. Thanks Sandy but that is not exactly helping," Jack said with a sympathetic smile. "Anyone else mind telling me what all of this is?"

"Ombric is a very old friend of ours. A very long time ago he built a village that he named Santoff Claussen located in Northern Siberia that was just for those with inquiring minds and kind hearts. He created it to be a place of dreams for learning where no one would laugh at anyone who dreamed of what was possible and impossible," North said. "It was there that we all meat and were we faced many battles against Pitch."

"Well that is not exactly true I met you on Easter Island when you came looking for the moon relic," Bunny said.

"And I met both of you in the Himalayas when I went to go and to collect a tooth," Tooth said.

Sandy formed a dream sand image of a tree over his head to represent that represented Santoff Claussen. Bunny nodded in understanding.

"I guess Sandy is the only one of us that we actually all meat in Santoff Claussen," Bunny said.

"Okay then," said Jack. "When do we leave?"

"Right now," North answered. "Everyone to the sleigh."

"Actually I think that my tunnels might be faster," Bunny said as he slowly started to walk into another direction.

"Non-sense," North said as he grabbed Bunny by his boomerang holster and dragging him towards the sleigh.

Jack just smiled as he followed the others to the sleigh. This was going to be fun.

**Again thanks for reading and stay tune because the next chapter is called the Mortal Guardians. **


	7. Chapter 6: The Mortal Guardians

**First thing first you guys are awesome as of 8:30 this morning I have gotten 208 views for this story. So thank you for reading. Now on to the chapter. **

**I do not own Rise of the** **Guardians. **

Chapter 6: The Mortal Guardians

"Are we there now?" A very board Jack Frost asked from the back seat of the sleigh. He was lying down in the back of the slay watching the clouds go by. Baby Tooth was curled up in his sweater pocket.

It had been nearly two hours since they started their journey and Jack was board out of his mind. The trip had start out to be pretty entertaining with Bunny freaking out about flying and all, and that had given Jack some amusement but that only lasted for about twenty minutes before Bunny started to ignore Jack and that is when Jack became board very quickly.

"For the millionth time no," Bunny said.

"How much longer," Jack asked.

"We should be there any minute now," North said,

"Remind me again why we couldn't just get there by using your snow globs?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, why couldn't we get there using the snow globs or my tunnels," Bunny said. "We would have gotten there much faster and safer."

"Bunny you know why but you Jack don't so I will explain it anyways," North said. "Santoff Claussen is protected by very strong magic to keep anything or one from harming the village, so strong a magic that it prevents my snow globs from opening a portal directly to Santoff Claussen."

"That still does not explain why we could not use my tunnels," Bunny said.

"Simple I do not like taking your tunnels," North said.

"What you don't like my tunnels? Why didn't you say something before," Bunny said.

"Then was not the time," North said.

"Oh so it is okay to torcher me with your flying death trap but I can't send you down my tunnels?" Bunny said.

"Exactly and besides everybody loves the sleigh," North said.

"Not everybody," Bunny said referring to himself.

"But the others do," North said. "Am I right?"

Sandy gave a thumb up to show that he did prefer the sleigh over Bunny's tunnels.

"I do," Jack said no longer as board. He was starting to find the conversation between Bunny and North most amusing.

"I like the sleigh just fine North," Tooth said as she gave an address of were a tooth was to one of her fairies.

"See I told you everyone loves the sleigh," North said.

"Uh North," said Tooth. "I think we are here."

"What," North said surprised as he looked over the edge of the sleigh to see a very lager tree in the middle of what looked to be a village. North guided his reindeer down to land at the base of the giant tree.

Nightlight had spent the last he did not know how many hours waiting and watching the forest and the night sky for signs of the Fearling or of North's sleigh. So far he had seen no sign of either but still he did not let his guard down, he did that once before and that had ended in disaster. After that he had promised himself that he would never let his guard down again.

It was then that he started to hear the faint sound of sleigh bells. He cocked his head as he tried to place the direction that the sound was coming from. It was coming from behind and slightly above him. He turned around and looked up to see a red sled being pulled by six large reindeer. Nightlight instantly knew who it was and flew inside Big Root to wake the others.

The first one that he had decided to wake was Ombric. Ombic's room was in the Library within Big Root. In the center of the room there was a giant globe surrounded by owls that were currently sleeping on perches around it and that which Ombric could communicate telepathically with. Inside Ombric slept perched upon a single wooden rod near the bottom. Everyone in the village thought that it was very unusual, even Nightlight, but apparently it was quite normal for wizards.

Nightlight walked up to one of the owls and taped it on the wing. The owl awoke and upon seeing Nightlight send a telepathic message to Ombric telling him to Nightlight had come and that he should wake up. All of the owls knew of the situation at hand and knew that when Nightlight came it meant that the guests had arrived.

The owl was able to wake Ombric up but by the time he had stepped into the Library Nightlight had already ran out of the room.

The next person that Nightlight decided to wake was Trevor. Trevor was not the easiest person to wake up but at least he was not violent like Eva which is personally why he decided to wake up Trevor next. Nightlight first tried to wake him by poking him with the blunt end of his spear that did not work, so then he tried to shake him awake but that did not work so he tried to wake him up by throwing a pillow in his face but still that did not wake him. Finally Nightlight had enough of this and walked into the attached bathroom. Finding a glass on the counter he took and filled it up with cold water from the tap then he went back into the bedroom and thought the water over his head. Trevor immediately woke up.

"I am not going to be late for the train," Trevor said as he woke up from what was obviously a dream.

He saw Nightlight dash out of the room before he got out of bed and Nightlight headed to the room that Eva was sleeping in.

As mentioned before Eva was very dangers to wake up however she was easy. It only took two taps from the blunt end of spear to wake her up. She woke up swinging before her eyes landed on Nightlight. If there was one thing that she hated it was a boy in her room while she was sleeping. Her eyes turned dark.

"Get out," she yelled as she though the pillow at him.

Nightlight flew out of the room long before the pillow hit the wall that he had been standing in front of. Eva angrily got out of bed and went to find the others.

"So you are telling me that this Ombric guy lives inside of a tree?" Jack asked as North landed the sleigh in front of the giant tree that he now knew was called Big Root.

"Yes he does," North said. Jack gave North a very confused look. "Relax it is very roomy inside," North said.

As soon as the sleigh stopped Bunny jumped out and started to kiss the ground. "Oh sweat ground I am never leaving you again," he said as he kissed the ground again. Jack started to snicker from inside the sleigh. "Oh shut it you show pony. You would do the same if you were out of your comfort zone for too long," Bunny said to Jack angrily.

"Whatever you say cottontail," Jack said as he flew out of the sleigh and landed in front of the steps of Big Root. Baby Tooth flew out of Jacks pocket and landed on his sholder. "So what do we do now? Go up to the door and nock," Jack said.

The door to Big Root opened and three people stepped out.

"Or they could just walk out the front door," Jack said.

The first one to exit the tree was a really, really old as in dinosaur old man with a long white beard and hair wearing a long blue robe caring a wooden staff with a crescent moon shape end.

The next person to come out was a young woman who appeared to be around the age of eighteen with long straight black hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a black long sleeve night shirt with black pants and black boots.

The last person to exist was a young man that appeared to be around the same age as the women. He had curly dark brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a red t-shirt with brown pants and black boots.

"North it is good to see you again," the old man said as he approached the others.

"Ombric it defiantly has been a while," North said as he stepped past Jack and went to great the older man. Baby Tooth and Jack looked at each other with the same look. They just watched the older man exchange greetings with the others making comments such as, "You haven't changed a bit," and "I see you are not wearing you egg shaped glasses or your green robes."

"Well I don't need the glasses anymore and traveling thought tunnels are a lot easier without the robes," Bunny said.

Jack snickered at the thought of how Bunny might have looked with glasses and wearing green robes.

"Now who is this?" Ombric questioned as he approached Jack, shacking him out of his little daydream.

"This is our newest guardian Jack Frost," North said.

"Jack Frost," Ombric replied slowly. Jack made a nerves gulp. "I heard a lot about you. Manny made a good chose in choosing you to be a guardian." Jack let out a little sigh of relief.

"Now let me introduce you to two of my best students," Ombric said. "This is Eva," he gestured to the girl. "And this is Trevor," he said as he gestured to the boy. Just then a boy with white hair and green eyes who appeared to be around Jacks age landed on one of the giant roots of the tree. "And you already know Nightlight," Ombric said.

"I don't," Jack said.

Ombric gave a look to North who gave a nervous smile. "We have not told him everything about our history yet," North said. "Now on to more important matters, why did you call us here?"

Ombric's face fell into a serious look. "We will talk inside it is not safe for us out here," Ombric said as he lead the others inside.

Soon the nine of them were all gathered in one of the highest rooms in Big Root. It had enough chairs for all of them however Tooth was to busy flying around giving directions to her fairies that she had no need to sit on any of the chairs. Ombric had been telling them about what had happened to some of the children of the village earlier that evening.

"So what you are saying is that these dark creatures called fearlings have been coming closer to the village at night and tonight attacked some children that were out there?" Jack asked trying to make sense out of the situation. He had never heard of fearlings before only nightmares but he had a sneaking suspicion that they were connected to Pitch Black somehow.

"That is right and just to let you know the ferlings are being controlled by Pitch Black," Trevor said. Eva rolled her eyes.

"Thanks," Jack said. "Now I think I am on the same page as everyone."

"That is good," North commented. "Now on to more important matters, we battled Pitch nearly three years ago and he was dragged back to his lair. We did not expect to see him make a comeback so quickly."

"I can understand why he always had a plan and when that plan was over he hid to start to create a new plan," Ombric said. "But I think that it is way too soon for him to start making a comeback."

"I agree," Bunny said. "Which mean this time he has help."

"He never used help before," North said.

"That is not entirely true," Tooth said. "Remember when he teamed up with the Monkey King."

"The Monkey King," Jack questioned.

"I'll tell you that story another time," Bunny said.

"But that does not tell us who Pitch's new partner is," North said.

"I have no answer to that question," Ombric replied. "But I do know someone who does."

Ombric looked towards the window and slowly everyone else followed his gaze to see the full moon though the window. Slowly moon light shone through the window and landed on the letter "G" that was in the center of the room.

Nightlight looked out the window and smiled at his old friend.

"What is going on," Jack asked clearly confused. Eva rolled her eyes.

"Manny is telling us something," North quickly explained.

"So this is how the Man in the Moon communicates with guys," Jack asked.

"Are you saying that you did not know about this?" Eva asked with a-know it all attitude.

"Well the Moon only ever talked to me once and it was not like this," Jack said. Eva just crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes.

The Moon light shifted to show a showed image of a man with pointed hair.

"So Pitch really is back," Bunny said.

"But that still does not explain who he is working with," Tooth said.

Just then the moon started to shift to form another image, this time of a cloaked person holding a scythe.

"Okay then who is that?" Jack asked as he looked at the shadow.

"I know who that is," Bunny said. "It's the Grim Reaper."

"The Grim Reaper, you have meat him before," Ombric asked.

"We have crossed paths a few times and he has a little grudge against me," Bunny quickly explained.

It was clear that Ombric wanted to ask Bunny more questions about his encounters with the Grim Reaper but right then the "G" started to glow and diapered reviling a light blue crystal that slowly began to rise.

"What is that," Jack asked.

"That is what Manny uses to choose a new guardian," North answered.

"Is that what he used to choose me?" Jack said as he stretched out his hand to try and touch it but Sandy came up and gently pulled his hand away, shaking his head. Silently telling Jack that it was it was not to be touched.

"Of course it is," Eva said. "Doesn't he know anything," She thought.

"So it this is how Manny chooses a new guardian then that must mean that he is choosing one right now," Jack said in realization.

"It appears to be so," North said.

"But why is Manny choosing a guardian so soon? He just chose Jack three years ago," Bunny said.

"Pitch and Grim must be planning something really big to have Manny choses another so soon," North said.

Light started to shift over the crystal.

"Who would Manny be choosing to be a guardian now?" Jack asked.

Sandy started to form images over his head, one of a four leaf clover, one of a mermaid, another of a dragon.

"Maybe a Nome or the Thanksgiving Turkey," Tooth suggested adding in her own thoughts.

"Please not the groundhog, please not the groundhog," Bunny chanted in a low whisper.

Everyone else waited with anticipation to see exactly who Manny would choose to be the next guardian. A figure started to appear over the crystal. It was a teenaged boy with a long wizard like robe wearing a wizard hat that barley hid his curly hair, in his hands he was holding tow vials that looked like potions of some sorts. The teenager looked an offal lot like. . .

"Trevor?" Ombric said surprised.

Everyone turned to see the teenager in question stuffing his face with chocolate chip cookies, which Ombric had served as refreshments for their gusts. He looked at them with an expression of a little kid who got caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"He is a guardian? Are you kidding me?" Eva said in an unbelievable and disrespectful tone.

"I am a, what now?" Trevor said then he saw the image of him over the crystal. "What?" He said.

"Go job lad," North said with a big smile on his face.

Sandy gave him a thumbs and made dream sand fireworks explode above his head. Jack came over and gave the other teen a pat on the back to congratulate him while Baby Tooth clapped her hands in joy. Eva just stud there with her mouth hanging open. Nightlight coked his head to the side a little confused to why he would choose an ordinary mortal to be a guardian. He did have to admit that Trevor was skilled at magic especially with potions although his potions did have the tendency to explode some of the time.

Everyone thought that Manny had finished choosing the new guardian and North was about to start his center speech when the light above the crystal started to shift again.

"Uh what is going on with the crystal," Trevor asked.

"What," North said as he turned around to look at the crystal that starting to form a new image.

"Does this mean that Manny is choosing a second guardian?" Jack asked.

"It appears so," Ombric said.

"I wonder who it could be now," Tooth said.

"Why would he be choosing a second guardian," Bunny asked.

The first one to exit the tree was a really, really old as in dinosaur old man with a long white beard and hair wearing a long blue robe caring a wooden staff with a crescent moon shape end.

The next person to come out was a young woman who appeared to be around the age of eighteen with long straight black hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a black long sleeve night shirt with black pants and black boots.

The last person to exist was a young man that appeared to be around the same age as the women. He had curly dark brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a red t-shirt with brown pants and black boots.

"North it is good to see you again," the old man said as he approached the others.

"Ombric it defiantly has been a while," North said as he stepped past Jack and went to great the older man. Baby Tooth and Jack looked at each other with the same look. They just watched the older man exchange greetings with the others making comments such as, "You haven't changed a bit," and "I see you are not wearing you egg shaped glasses or your green robes."

"Well I don't need the glasses anymore and traveling thought tunnels are a lot easier without the robes," Bunny said.

Jack snickered at the thought of how Bunny might have looked with glasses and wearing green robes.

"Now who is this?" Ombric questioned as he approached Jack, shacking him out of his little daydream.

"This is our newest guardian Jack Frost," North said.

"Jack Frost," Ombric replied slowly. Jack made a nerves gulp. "I heard a lot about you. Manny made a good chose in choosing you to be a guardian." Jack let out a little sigh of relief.

"Now let me introduce you to two of my best students," Ombric said. "This is Eva," he gestured to the girl. "And this is Trevor," he said as he gestured to the boy. Just then a boy with white hair and green eyes who appeared to be around Jacks age landed on one of the giant roots of the tree. "And you already know Nightlight," Ombric said.

"I don't," Jack said.

Ombric gave a look to North who gave a nervous smile. "We have not told him everything about our history yet," North said. "Now on to more important matters, why did you call us here?"

Ombric's face fell into a serious look. "We will talk inside it is not safe for us out here," Ombric said as he lead the others inside.

Soon the nine of them were all gathered in one of the highest rooms in Big Root. It had enough chairs for all of them however Tooth was to busy flying around giving directions to her fairies that she had no need to sit on any of the chairs. Ombric had been telling them about what had happened to some of the children of the village earlier that evening.

"So what you are saying is that these dark creatures called fearlings have been coming closer to the village at night and tonight attacked some children that were out there?" Jack asked trying to make sense out of the situation. He had never heard of fearlings before only nightmares but he had a sneaking suspicion that they were connected to Pitch Black somehow.

"That is right and just to let you know the ferlings are being controlled by Pitch Black," Trevor said. Eva rolled her eyes.

"Thanks," Jack said. "Now I think I am on the same page as everyone."

"That is good," North commented. "Now on to more important matters, we battled Pitch nearly three years ago and he was dragged back to his lair. We did not expect to see him make a comeback so quickly."

"I can understand why he always had a plan and when that plan was over he hid to start to create a new plan," Ombric said. "But I think that it is way too soon for him to start making a comeback."

"I agree," Bunny said. "Which mean this time he has help."

"He never used help before," North said.

"That is not entirely true," Tooth said. "Remember when he teamed up with the Monkey King."

"The Monkey King," Jack questioned.

"I'll tell you that story another time," Bunny said.

"But that does not tell us who Pitch's new partner is," North said.

"I have no answer to that question," Ombric replied. "But I do know someone who does."

Ombric looked towards the window and slowly everyone else followed his gaze to see the full moon though the window. Slowly moon light shone through the window and landed on the letter "G" that was in the center of the room.

Nightlight looked out the window and smiled at his old friend.

"What is going on," Jack asked clearly confused. Eva rolled her eyes.

"Manny is telling us something," North quickly explained.

"So this is how the Man in the Moon communicates with guys," Jack asked.

"Are you saying that you did not know about this?" Eva asked with a-know it all attitude.

"Well the Moon only ever talked to me once and it was not like this," Jack said. Eva just crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes.

The Moon light shifted to show a showed image of a man with pointed hair.

"So Pitch really is back," Bunny said.

"But that still does not explain who he is working with," Tooth said.

Just then the moon started to shift to form another image, this time of a cloaked person holding a scythe.

"Okay then who is that?" Jack asked as he looked at the shadow.

"I know who that is," Bunny said. "It's the Grim Reaper."

"The Grim Reaper, you have meat him before," Ombric asked.

"We have crossed paths a few times and he has a little grudge against me," Bunny quickly explained.

It was clear that Ombric wanted to ask Bunny more questions about his encounters with the Grim Reaper but right then the "G" started to glow and diapered reviling a light blue crystal that slowly began to rise.

"What is that," Jack asked.

"That is what Manny uses to choose a new guardian," North answered.

"Is that what he used to choose me?" Jack said as he stretched out his hand to try and touch it but Sandy came up and gently pulled his hand away, shaking his head. Silently telling Jack that it was it was not to be touched.

"Of course it is," Eva said. "Doesn't he know anything," She thought.

"So it this is how Manny chooses a new guardian then that must mean that he is choosing one right now," Jack said in realization.

"It appears to be so," North said.

"But why is Manny choosing a guardian so soon? He just chose Jack three years ago," Bunny said.

"Pitch and Grim must be planning something really big to have Manny choses another so soon," North said.

Light started to shift over the crystal.

"Who would Manny be choosing to be a guardian now?" Jack asked.

Sandy started to form images over his head, one of a four leaf clover, one of a mermaid, another of a dragon.

"Maybe a Nome or the Thanksgiving Turkey," Tooth suggested adding in her own thoughts.

"Please not the groundhog, please not the groundhog," Bunny chanted in a low whisper.

Everyone else waited with anticipation to see exactly who Manny would choose to be the next guardian. A figure started to appear over the crystal. It was a teenaged boy with a long wizard like robe wearing a wizard hat that barley hid his curly hair, in his hands he was holding tow vials that looked like potions of some sorts. The teenager looked an offal lot like. . .

"Trevor?" Ombric said surprised.

Everyone turned to see the teenager in question stuffing his face with chocolate chip cookies, which Ombric had served as refreshments for their gusts. He looked at them with an expression of a little kid who got caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"He is a guardian? Are you kidding me?" Eva said in an unbelievable and disrespectful tone.

"I am a, what now?" Trevor said then he saw the image of him over the crystal. "What?" He said.

"Go job lad," North said with a big smile on his face.

Sandy gave him a thumbs and made dream sand fireworks explode above his head. Jack came over and gave the other teen a pat on the back to congratulate him while Baby Tooth clapped her hands in joy. Eva just stud there with her mouth hanging open. Nightlight coked his head to the side a little confused to why he would choose an ordinary mortal to be a guardian. He did have to admit that Trevor was skilled at magic especially with potions although his potions did have the tendency to explode some of the time.

Everyone thought that Manny had finished choosing the new guardian and North was about to start his center speech when the light above the crystal started to shift again.

"Uh what is going on with the crystal," Trevor asked.

"What," North said as he turned around to look at the crystal that starting to form a new image.

"Does this mean that Manny is choosing a second guardian?" Jack asked.

"It appears so," Ombric said.

"I wonder who it could be now," Tooth said.

"Why would he be choosing a second guardian," Bunny asked.

The new image was of a teenaged girl with long dark hair. She wore a black halter top dress that was covered with sparkles that make it looked like the night sky. A black opal necklace was around her neck. She had long black open finger gloves that reached up to her elbows. She wore mess tights on her legs and wore three inch black high heeled boots. On her back there were two wings that looked an offal lot like a bats. This teenager looked offal lot like. . .

"Eva?" Ombric said in surprised tone. Manny choosing Trevor was one thing but Eva? Sure she was good at magic it was her attitude and priorities that Ombric was confused of. She could be quite mean to the children at times.

Eva just gave a big smile. Now Manny was talking she was defiantly guardian material.

"Congrats Eva," Trevor said. Eva just gave a smile like she had just won an Oscar or something like that.

"So is Manny going to choose any more guardians?" Jack asked.

It seemed like his words were magic as the light above the crystal began to shift.

"Oh who is Manny choosing now?" Bunny said.

"We will soon find out," Ombric said.

The image started to form into a teenaged boy with short dark hair. He wore regal looking cape with fur trim over what appeared to be a set of armor. He was holding a spear that looked like it was mad out of gold or another kind of precious metal with a jewel in the center near the top; a crown was on his head that was decorated with numerous jewels. No one recognized his face.

"Who is that?" Tooth asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," said Bunny.

"Is there going to be anyone else?" Eva asked the moon.

Just then the image started to shift again.

"Oh who is it going to be this time Cupid," Eva said sarcastically.

The image formed a man with longer dark hair who looked a lot like the last one. He was wearing medieval armor and holding out a sword, the hilt of it was decorated with many jewels. Again no one recognized him.

"Actually it is more like Sir. Lancelot," Jack said earning an eye roll form Eva.

"Dose anyone recognize who this guy is?" Trevor asked.

Everyone shock their heads no, before the image shifted again. This time it shifted into the image of a young woman. Under a hoody that was unzipped she wore a dress that had lace coving her shoulders and a sequenced pumpkin in the center of her chest. The dress ended in slits exposing another type of material just before her knees. The rest of her legs were covered in tights that ended just before her ankles leaving her feet bare. Her hair was tied back into a braded half pony tail that exposed a star like pattern of scars on her forehead. Her hair was so long that it touched the bottom of her feet. On her head there was a simple crown and in her hands was a staff that looked a lot like Jacks only the end was straighter then Jacks but it still had a slight curve. Around her neck was a black cord necklace that held a stone inside a spiral cage. Glasses framed her eyes and running down her checks were five more scars that looked like tears, three on one cheek and two on the other. Angle like wings fluttered behind her.

Nightlight's jaw dropped a little, it was that girl that he had meat a year ago, the one that he had asked Manny to save, the one who knew his name.

"I know who that is," both Jack and Bunny said at the exact same time.

Nightlight wiped his head around to look at Jack and Bunny. Did they just say what he thought they said?

"Wait you know who that is?" Bunny asked as he turned to face Jack. Yeah they did.

"Well not exactly," Jack admitted as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "But I have been seeing her a lot lately in my dreams."

"Same here," Bunny said.

"What?" Jack said.

"I have just been having these dreams and she sometimes appears in them. Doesn't say anything though she just laughs and runs away," Bunny explained.

"Same for me except earlier today I was taking a little nap and had a dream with her in it. It started off just like all the others except at the very end she spoke to me," Jack said.

"Really, what did she say to you," Bunny asked.

"She said that I was going to meet her really soon and that she needs my help," Jack said.

"That is what she said to me," Bunny replied.

"Okay that is a little unusual," Jack said. "What do we both have that can help her?"

"Something tells me that we will find out soon," Ombric said.

The light above the globe started to shift again this time it formed words. "These are the mortal guardians but one of them will betray you."

Eva's eyes darkened when she saw this.

"Well that's nice," Jack said.

"Doesn't Manny know who will be the one to betray us," Tooth asked.

"I am taking it that we have to figure out which one of the five does not belong," Ombric said. "But we cannot do that until the others arrive."

"When will they come?" Trevor asked.

"When the time is right," Ombric replied. "Now I suggest that we all get some rest you all must be tired from your journey."

"Thank you," North replied as he and the others let Ombric lead them out of the room.

Eva looked darkly at the moon before leaving the room. Did that warning mean that the moon knew her secret?

Nightlight again had flown out of the window and up to the tree house. He looked up at the moon and hoped with all of his heart that girl he had meat a year ago and who the man in the moon saved was not the one who would betray them. It did not make sense to him if she did. Why would the moon save her if she was just going to join Pitch?


	8. Chapter 7: Darkness Ploting

**Worning this chapeter is a little bland but some big secrets are revealed and some big questions are rased. So stay tune. **

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians. **

Chapter 7: Darkness Plotting

Pitch and Grim walked around a large table. On the table was a large diorama of Santoff Claussen itself. It was made interiorly out of black nightmare sand and bones that formed a very accurate version of the village right down to every insect that lived in Ombrics library. A small bone carving of each person in Santoff Claussen was placed in it respective spot along with a small bone carving of each of the Guardians which were placed off to the side for now. They would be placed later when there spy told them where the Guardians were exactly.

However they were not planning on having them join their little party until after they got the book. They knew that getting the book would a track the Guardians attention but they did not want their attention until after they got the book that way they would be a few steps ahead of them by the time that they figured it out. They also wanted to make it look like Pitch was working alone. He would be the one to cause the main distraction and to confront the Guardians wile Grim would gather everything that they needed.

Grim only new the basics to the ritual that they planned to use, not the specifics. He knew that he needed the blood from six specific people along with a rock, a flame, a crystal and something else and that the ritual had to be done during a lunar eclipse. So in other words they needed the book in order to start the apocalypse.

There were just a few issues involved in getting the book. The first one was that neither of them had been to Santoff Claussen in centuries. The last and pretty much only time that Pitch had been there had been when he disguised himself as a spider to look for a book on spells of enslavement and Grim had not been there for a while ether. The second issue was that Grim did not know for sure were the book was and Pitch did not know for sure either. Ombrics library was set up in such a way were if you did not know exactly what you wanted there was no way you were going to find it easily.

Pitch had been sending some fearlings closer and closer to the village to see if everything was still as Pitch remembered it. So far according to the fearlings everything was pretty much the same. Sure some new buildings had appeared but that was to be expected. It was the main things such as the village's defenses and if Ombric still kept the books in Big Root. They both were.

"So do we need to go over the plan again or do you think that you have it," Grim said. Pitch resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Grim had a way of making him feel like a child when he talked to him.

"Of course I do," Pitch replied trying very hard not to sound sarcastic.

"Then you won't mind explaining it to me then," Grim said. Again Pitch resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Grim was not the type of person that you would want to get on their bad side, he was the lord of death after all. Rumor had it that he could kill immortals. However that was just a rumor. A rumor that Pitch did not want to test.

"First we get our spy to cause a distraction with some of my fearlings," Pitch started.

"And how will the spy be able to make sure that the fearlings will do what she says," Grim interrupted him.

"By the necklace I am going to give her," Pitch said though clenched teeth.

"And how are you going to give her the necklace," Grim said. Okay Grim was really starting to tick him off now. If he asked him one more stupid question like that again Lord of Death or not he was going to attack him.

"I am not going to give it to her our informer is," Pitch said. Pitch had not yet met the informer or the spy but Grim spoke very highly of them both so Pitch had no choose but to trust his judgement.

"Okay then what will happen next," Grim said.

"You will go and work your magic to drain most of the life energy of the creatures in the forest along with the bear. Then I will make an appearance and have my fearlings chased all of the residents out of their homes and into the forest. They will chase them for a little while then return to help keep out anyone who tries to get into Big Root. By then you would be in the library looking for the book that we need. I will keep everyone else from entering Big Root and preventing anyone from stopping you. Then when you find the book and get out I will leave, and then we will figure out what to do once we have the book and know exactly what to do next we will form a plan and do it," Pitch finished.

"Very good," Grim said. "However you forgot the part where I drain most of the life energy from all of the creatures in Ombrics library."

This time Pitch resisted the urge to turn around and hit his head against the very solid and hard rock wall that was conveniently located right behind him.

"A slight slip of the tong. That part was meant to be included with the creatures of the forest," Pitch said as comely as he could.

"A slight slip of the tong could ruin our whole plan," Grim said.

"Like you don't make mistakes," Pitch said.

"Oh I don't," Grim said. "But you do."

"I find it hard to believe that you do not make mistakes," Pitch said.

Grim was about to say something but someone else cut him off.

"Master Reaper. Master Black. I have some important information for you."

Both men turned around to see a young man around the age of twenty kneeling before them. He had very dark slightly curly brown hair and very dark brown eyes. He was wearing black boots, pants and jacket. A black scarf covered his nose and mouth. Two small knife sheaths hung from a black belt around his waist.

"Ha Jordan, right on time," Grim said the man who Pitch assumed to be named Jordan stud.

"So is this the spy or the informant," Pitch asked as he came around the table.

"I am the informant, the spy is in Santoff Claussen," Jordan explained with a bow. "The name is Jordan Nether."

"Nether?" Pitch questioned. "Isn't that a darkness family name?"

"It is," Jordan replied. "One of the few that still exists."

"And do you know how to use your family magic?" Pitch questioned.

Jordan eyes glistened with excitement when he heard that, it sounded like a challenge and he loved a challenge. Jordan took the basic stance and then started to move his arms in a swaying motion. The shadows that covered the walls started to come closer. Then he did another arm/hand movement and the shadows turned into a thick fog like mist that filled the entire room. It was so dark and thick that Pitch could not see anything. After a few minutes the fog lifted and Pitch saw Jordan turn the fog back into shadows again and pushed them back to the walls. Pitch smiled he was most impressed with what he saw. Jordan had just met all of his expectations.

"Very impressive," Pitch said. Jordan smiled even though Pitch and Grim could not see it.

"You said that you had some important information for us," Grim said.

"Yes I have been in conference with the spy in Santoff Claussen and we have a little situation," Jordan said.

"What is it," Grim replied.

"Well you know how I have told you last time that the animals in the forest had seen the fearlings sneaking around and that Ombric had ordered everyone to stay inside at night," Jordan said. Both men nodded their heads. "Well it turns out that tonight a small group of children snuck out into the woods and ran into the fearlings. In short they now know that you are planning to attack and they have called the Guardians. They came and contacted the Man in the Moon. According to the spy the Moon should some images of you and Master Black. Then he choose five new guardians to help them. He called them the Mortal Guardians, the spy was chosen as one of them." Pitch and Grim gave a very sneaky smile at each other. The Man in the Moon was not as good as he thought he was. "He also gave them a warning that one of them will betray the others."

"Who were the other four Mortal Guardians?" Grim asked.

"That want to be potions master Trevor, a young man that no one recognised who was dressed like a king, another man who looked a lot like the other only a little older and he was wearing a suit of armor, and then there was a young women who the spy described to be non-other than the potential trouble maker Sara Endersen," Jordan finished.

"Endersen isn't that a darkness family name?" Pitch questioned.

"Yes it is. Jordan here was supposed to marry her and get her out of the picture," Grim said giving Jordan an annoyed look.

"It's not my fault that she ran away," Jordan muttered just loud enough for them to hear yet Grim brushed it away.

"Are you sure that it is her," Grim asked.

"I got the spy to describe her in great detail and unless you know another girl with tear like scars on her checks, it is her," Jordan said. "Even more surprising, according to the spy the winter sprit Jack Frost, a new guardian in case you did not know, and the Easter Bunny both have been seeing her in their dreams. Apparently they are suppose to help her with something."

"Well that is really unusual," Pitch said.

"How so," Grim asked.

"Have you meet Jack Frost his and the rabbits personalities are complete opposites," Pitch said.

"I have not," Grim said. "And we have a bigger problem if Sara is helping them."

"How so she is a mortal is she not?" Pitch questioned.

"She is yet she is not," Grim replied. Pitch gave him a confused look and Grim took in a deep breath to explain further. "She possesses very unusual abilities and cannot be harmed in the same way as a mortal, but she can still be seen by other mortals and can still interact in their world like a normal person."

"And she is a threat because," Pitch said.

"One she is an adult believer in the Guardians," Grim said. Pitch was surprised to hear this; adult believers were almost unheard of. "Two she cheated me, three the moon saved her and four she has the power to stop us and has been a pain in my neck for too long. Now do you understand the threat?"

"A little," Pitch said. "So how do propose we deal with her?"

"We should not worry about her too much about her. She has trouble believing in herself and that will be her down fall. If she does become a problem I'll just get Jordan to take care of her," Grim said.

"He couldn't before what makes you say that he can now," Pitch asked.

"We will try a different approach," Grim said.

"I already told you that my magic doesn't work on her," Jordan said.

"You don't need to use your magic you just need to tell the Guardians that she is an Endersen they will never work with someone who is from a darkness family," Grim said.

Pitch was starting to lose interest to a point. Sure it was intrusting and all but he would like to get this meeting back on topic.

"Not that it does not interest me to learn more about this girl that you find so threatening but I do not see her as an immediate threat at the moment. We should focused more on the immediate threat which is the Guardians presents. You know that even combined we are still too weak to defeat all of them," Pitch said.

"The plan doesn't change and besides we don't have to defeat them you just need to hold them off long enough for me to get out with the book we need," Grim said before turning his attention back to Jordan. "Do you know Sara's exact were about?" He asked.

"No I do not," Jordan replied. Grim gave him a look. "What? She ran away. She could be anywhere in the world right now."

"Well let's just hope that she is nowhere close," Grim said. Then he remembered an important part of their plan. "Now I have an important job for you." Pitch pulled out a black opal necklace on a gold chain with several gold beads placed at set intervals along it. He handed it to Grim who handed it to Jordan. "You are to give this necklace to the spy tell her that she will be able to control the fearlings when she wears it and that she will need it to complete the first part of our plan."

"I will do as you ask," Jordan said.

"You are dismissed," Grim said. Jordan bowed to Grim and Pitch before running and jumping thought a shadow. People from a darkness family who possessed magic had the ability of traveling anywhere in the world by using the shadows.

"So how long do you think it will take the guardians to figure out who our spy is," Pitch asked.

"If we keep them distracted and give lots of opportunities for her to earn their trust it will take a while," Grim replied as he picked up a peace of bone and a knife. He started to carve away at the bone.

"And what about Sara?" Pitch asked.

"Sara has a lot of confidence issues. If she keeps on threatening to leave the Guardians, who after seeing her fight will want her back putting Eva off to the side. And if Eva makes her feel that she does not belong she will drive her away," Grim explained as he continued to carve.

"I am taking it that you have been watching her for a very long time," Pitch said.

"Oh longer then you think," Grim said as he finished his bone carving that he had been working on. It was of a woman with her hair in a braided bun and tear like scars, holding a staff that was slightly curved at the end. He put it on the table with the other Guardians.

OMG. Who exactly is this girl and what kind of thereat is she to them? Stay tune to find out.


End file.
